


I'd Tap That

by VulpesVulpes713



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, Cuddling, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Everyone ships Klance, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), I guess that should be a tag now, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance Week 2017, Laith, Langst, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Morse Code, Mutual Pining, New Planet, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), but good at emotions, but it's a slow build up that my other fics lol, keith is also bad a words, klance, klance angst, klance fluff, lance gets a taste of the future, not really - Freeform, slow burn?, very minor shallura, vld, volton - Freeform, voltron team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes713/pseuds/VulpesVulpes713
Summary: Keith has never really been good with words. He says what he means, and more often than not, what he doesn't mean, leading to several uncomfortable situations.One of said occasions happens on a planet during a mission, where Keith's attempt at complimenting the blue paladin is entirely misinterpreted, but Keith isn't able to properly apologize before the mission goes south, resulting in Lance being subjected to the 'gifts' the locals possess.So now Keith is at an impasse, with his communication skills severely lacking in the comforting department, and his growing feelings towards Lance making everything so much more difficult than it needs to be.If only there were a way to talk to the blue paladin without using words..... ..-. / --- -. .-.. -.-- / .... . / .... .- -.. / -.- -. --- .-- -. / .-.. .- -. -.-. . / -.- -. . .-- / -- --- .-. ... . / -.-. --- -.. . / ... --- --- -. . .-. .-.-.-EDIT: now with art bySianobisgo send them some love!





	I'd Tap That

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I wrote this on and off in a week, and it was just supposed to be a small little blerb...jokes on me I guess.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it, I know I did, but I'm also super glad that it's done so I can share it after making (and breaking) so many promises on Tumblr that I would have it out sooner.
> 
> Again, sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it :)

Keith had always known Lance was a fidgety person.

 

He had seen him flying his lion, tapping idly at the controls whenever they were stopped for longer than twenty minutes. Had noticed his leg bop up and down repetitively at the dinner table and during mission debriefings. Had admired his overzealous hand movements as he spoke; always touching something, or else drumming his fingers on random surfaces as he walked.  

 

He was the perfect example of Newton’s first law of Motion, be that: an object in motion will remain in motion, unless otherwise acted upon, and Keith was positive that the only times Lance was genuinely still was when he was sleeping or shooting.

 

Not that Keith knew how Lance slept; that was just an assumption based on basic human behaviour. For all he knew, Lance was a jumping bean in bed; practicing Newton’s laws even in a dormant state.

 

Lance’s hyperactivity was simply something Keith had picked up on during their time in space; something he was sure the others had noticed as well, or at least, that’s what he told himself whenever he caught his mind focusing a little too heavily on the paladin in blue.

 

_Maybe I should ask Hunk about it…_

 

But then again, maybe not, since that would imply that he, Keith, had been watching him, Lance, and Hunk would most likely mention that to his best friend, resulting in a rather awkward situation that Keith would much prefer to avoid.

 

Besides, what was there even to mention? It was more of an observation than anything; one of the many quirks about Lance that Keith had grown accustomed to. And usually the movements didn’t bother him, since he knew Lance’s incessant tapping on the kitchen table was common place; a nervous habit, or else a side-effect of severe boredom, both of which Keith could relate with.

 

But tonight?

 

Tonight was different.

 

They had just returned from a rather precarious mission on the planet Gildaught, host to a small colony of inhabitants that had something they needed, as well as information on the Galra. Keith had zoned out for most of the pre-mission instructions, since they were all basically a reiteration of ‘don’t touch, don’t talk, and don’t kill unless needed’, all of which he had heard many times before, but something Allura had said beyond those warnings had stood out to him.

 

“The beings on this planet are not to be underestimated. Though small in stature, and frankly insignificant in terms of combat prowess, they possess a rare gift of prophecy that they are,” she had shuddered at this part, “overly enthusiastic about sharing. Under no circumstances are you to engage in conversation with any of them, unless spoken to first, otherwise they’ll have access to your deepest thoughts, and begin spouting futures that may or may not come to pass.”

 

“Sounds like Slav,” Shiro had muttered darkly, but Allura hadn’t heard.

 

“Only when the alpha Gild, or one of their guards, has introduced themselves and initiated contact first, may you then speak.”

 

The others had remained silent as Allura finished, suddenly wary of the planet they were about to venture into. It was Lance who had broken the hush.

 

“So, basically these guys can tell the future and are just, like, super hyped about it?”

 

Allura nodded, though Keith doubted she knew what Lance had meant by ‘hyped’.

 

“That’s actually pretty cute,” he went on, smiling widely in the process. “I bet they don’t get many visitors. They probably just want to show off their skills. I would, if I could see the future.”

 

Coran had interjected then, pinching his impressive facial hair between two fingers in an effort to smooth it out.

 

“Cute indeed! But the Gilds are fearsome, and ruthless. The Galra have mostly avoided their planet for this reason alone.”

 

“Then uh,” Hunk piped up, ever the voice of reason. “Why are _we_ going there?”

 

Allura had pulled up a screen then, presumably of the planet below them, and jostled the controls until they were all looking down on a great big blob of...well, Keith wasn’t sure, but it was situated directly below the Gilds village.

 

“We are in need of the substance-” and wow Keith would never be able to replicate that noise- “that is located on the planet, to maintain the ship. It’s found in abundance all over the surface, but only the Gilds are properly equipped to handle and harvest it. Which is why we need to pay them a visit.”

 

Shiro had been the one to voice his concerns next.

 

“And will they just give it to us? If the Galra haven’t been a problem then surely we have nothing to offer.”

 

“You would be surprised at the lure of Voltron, Shiro,” Allura explained, a slight smile gracing her lips. “Even the most primitive of species would be awed, and it’s not like the Galra have not been a threat to this planet. Though they do not directly converse with the Gilds, scouts are sent periodically to try and steal the substance, resulting in several unfortunate displays of force. It is our duty as defenders of the universe-” and so it had gone, with Keith letting his mind wander as the mission was explained in greater detail.

 

He had been standing near Hunk and Lance throughout the meeting, but as the larger paladin had moved closer to the screen Allura was now pointing at, Keith was suddenly left alone with the blue paladin.

 

He let his eyes shift slightly to the side, in order to watch Lance without being outwardly obvious about it.

 

Though standing in one spot, the boy was hardly stationary; his foot tapping absent-mindedly against the floor and arms folded loosely over his chest as he listened to Allura speak. His fingers were dancing lightly across his bicep, as if he were hammering out the beat of a song in his head, and as Keith watched, he began to notice a distinct pattern to the movements. It was almost familiar...

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud, hardly subtle clearing of someone’s throat, and as his attention was ripped away from Lance, he noticed the others all staring at him in an assortment of amused expressions.

 

“Did you catch that last bit Keith?” Shiro asked, eyebrow cocked in a knowing gesture that told him he knew he hadn’t. Keith felt his cheeks heat, and lowered his head slightly to hide behind his hair.

 

“Sorry, no,” he admitted, and could sense rather than see the smirk on Lance’s face as he turned to look at him.

 

Shiro sighed in exasperation.

 

“Apparently I will be the only one allowed to talk during this mission. The rest of you, yourself included, will need to remain quiet, in order to lessen the chances of accidental prophecies. Coran said they could be quite vivid.”

 

“You would know that if you hadn’t been in la-la-land,” Lance jested, and Keith crossed his arms and huffed.

 

“I’m not the one you need to worry about keeping quiet,” he said in reply to Shiro, and though he hadn’t meant the statement to be a callout, it was interpreted as such, and beside him Lance scoffed.

 

“Hey!”

 

“He’s right Lance,” Allura chimed in, turning to him. “It is of the utmost importance that you not speak to any of the locals without them speaking first. Which is why it is simply safer to not talk at all. Can you do that?”

 

Lance’s eyebrows lowered over his eyes in a large, almost comical pout, and he glared at Keith.

 

“I’ll keep my mouth shut if Keith can keep his head in the game.”

 

“My head is always in the game!”

 

“Oh yeah? Mister shoot-first-ask-questions later?”

 

Keith grumbled internally at the comment, having heard it countless times before. Luckily he was ready with a comeback.

 

“We aren’t supposed to ask questions _at all_ actually. Pay attention.”

 

Lance’s mouth fell open, ready with a retort, but Shiro cut him off before he could deliver it.

 

“That’s enough. Everyone to their lions. We have a mission.” He turned in the direction of his hangar, and Keith could have sworn he heard him mumble something about looking forward to the silence, but he wasn’t sure.

 

Without acknowledging Lance’s glares, Keith made his way to his own lion, and together they descended to the surface of the planet.

 

It wasn’t anything spectacular, as far as planets go, especially now that Keith had seen the shocking variety of them; this one resembling more of a radioactive wasteland than anything.

 

The ground was hard and relatively flat, with strange trees that grew in pairs, each hosting exactly seven branches. Pidge had noticed this as well, and pointed it out to Hunk.

 

“You think there’s some mathematical reasoning behind that or-” she was cut off by a round of shushes, and Shiro had chuckled lightly in response.

 

“We can talk out here guys, it’s just in the village where we need to be wary.”

 

“Oh good,” Hunk sighed, relieved, and turned to Pidge. “It’s weird right? Like two trees, seven branches each, fourteen total...is there a correlation in there somewhere?”

 

“I’m not sure. We should take a sample. I’ll scan the area when we leave again, and we can run some tests.”

 

“Does it even matter?” Keith whispered to Lance as he watched the two talk, curious about the plants but not overly concerned. Pidge and Hunk were too preoccupied to hear him, and he had been hoping for some sort of civil conversation between him and Lance before the mission began, but when the boy failed to reply, Keith looked over with a frown.

 

“Lanc-” he broke off as he saw the wicked smirk on Lance’s face, hands on his hips and staring down at Keith almost triumphantly. “What are you doing.”

 

But instead of answer, Lance simply dragged two pinched fingers across his lips, in a show of sealing them, then tossed away an imaginary key, looking much too self-righteous and smug.

 

“Oh, I get it. Trying to prove a point?”

 

Lance shrugged.

 

“Ha, well jokes on you, since I’m not playing along.”

 

Lance’s smile dropped for a fraction of a second, but his resolve never broke. He simply shrugged again, raising an eyebrow questioningly in Keith’s direction as he pointed around the area, then back to himself.

 

Keith had no idea what he was trying to say, but figured now would be a great opportunity to mess with him. Besides, Lance not talking was, well, boring, and if he was going to deprive Keith of any sort of entertainment as they made their way towards the village, then so be it.

 

He would have his fun somehow else.

 

“What’s that? You think Red is better than Blue?”

 

Shiro glanced back at that, face confused.

 

“Make sure the lions don’t hear you say that Lance.”

 

“That’s what I told him,” Keith lied, ignoring the blue paladin’s eyes growing wide. He turned to look at him, feigning innocence. “It’s rude Lance. Poor Blue.”

 

He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as Lance’s mouth dropped open in shock.

 

He looked from Shiro to Keith wildly, but was too stubborn to break his silence in order to defend himself or his lion, and settled for fixing Keith with a narrowed-eyed glare once Shiro had turned back around.

 

Keith took a page from Lance’s book and simply shrugged in reply.

 

He was honestly impressed that his jibe had gone unanswered, and, admittedly, a bit disappointed. With Shiro too preoccupied with the mission logistics to have a proper conversation with, and Hunk and Pidge interested in other matters, Keith was regretting his earlier comment that had apparently invoked this silent treatment.

 

But as they continued their trek into the village, Keith found himself almost preferring the quiet company Lance was providing, and if he were to be completely truthful, it was nice to not have to be subjected to the constant bickering he and Lance normally engaged in.

And in a moment of bravery, he said as much.

 

“You know, I actually prefer you this way.”

 

In hindsight, that exact phrasing of words may have not have been the wisest choice. Keith watched as Lance’s face fell, the corners of his lips sagging in a deep frown, and his eyebrows pinching together as he stared at him with wide, shiny eyes. And then his shoulders hunched inward; his face turning away from Keith to glare at the ground as his jaw clenched and unclenched a few times.

 

Keith was thrown by the reaction. He had meant it as a compliment, but as his mind worked to determine where he had gone wrong, he understood how Lance could have misinterpreted his statement.

 

He was about to correct himself when Shiro turned abruptly, gesturing for them all to remain silent from this point on.

 

Keith glanced back at Lance, hoping to convey his apologies through facial expressions alone, but the boy’s face was now a mask of calm determination; he was in full mission mode, and Keith thought it best not to disturb that.

 

_I’ll say something later. Maybe._

 

The village of the Gilds was orderly, much like the environment they had just walked through. Buildings appeared in rows of five, all the same height and design, with exactly three tall beacons of pale purple light between them. Hunk nudged Pidge in the side gently, pointing out the oddness of it all, but it was the actual people that lived in the village that really took the cake.

 

Standing at about three feet in height, the Gilds resembled humanoid caterpillars, with translucent skin tinged light purple, like the lights in the village, as well as six appendages emerging from their torsos that were used interchangeably as arms and legs.

 

Their faces were cute enough, he supposed, with long antennae poking forth from their cheeks, and large, opal-like eyes that blinked out of unison, but Keith wasn’t sure how he felt about being able to see a good majority of their innards, and was grateful that many of the aliens wore long slips of fabric that covered their bodies.

 

They reminded Keith vaguely of Slav, and he wondered if perhaps the two species were at all related, not only due to the similarities in body type, but also the prophetic abilities.

 

He glanced back at Lance, who had fallen in line behind him, hoping for some sort of reaction to the aliens, but his face was vacant of emotion.

 

Keith felt something inside of him drop. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Lance’s game face before, but usually those were accompanied by an obnoxious bravado as he flirted and jested with the locals. Keith tried to find comfort in the fact that Lance was acting strange only because they weren’t permitted to speak, but something inside of him knew that there was more to it than just that.

 

He hoped he hadn’t ruined the already delicate friendship they had cultivated with a poorly worded sentence.

 

Many of the locals approached them as they made their way towards the largest pavilion, which Allura had informed them the alpha would be residing, but the language they spoke wasn’t one Keith recognized.

 

They chattered softly in a series of chirps and coos, sounding more like pigeons than anything, but as Shiro was approached by what appeared to be the guards, the language shifted to something more human.

 

Their first few attempts at communication went unanswered, mostly because their questions weren’t in English. Keith supposed that a planet with inhabitants that were usually forced to initiate contact first would have to be well versed in a variety of tongues, and for this reason, was only mildly shocked when he thought he heard something akin to Korean uttered from the Gild guards mouths.

 

One of the locals approached Lance as this was going on, tugging on his arm so he was forced to look down at them. It spoke quietly, almost shyly, but again the words were not English. Lance, however, looked like he had been struck, and his eyes widened almost comically as he stared down at the alien.

 

It spoke again, seemingly pleased with the reaction, and Keith thought the language sounded vaguely French, or maybe Italian?

 

But then it hit him.

 

_It’s speaking Spanish!_

 

He quickly looked back to Lance, who’s mouth was hanging open slightly, but when his lips began to move, ready to reply, Keith reacted by throwing a hand over his mouth. Even if the alien had spoken first, they were under orders not to speak.

 

Lance was only momentarily stunned, then blinked a few times to clear his head, before shooting a glare in Keith’s direction.

 

Keith made a pointed look down at the alien, then mimicked the gesture Lance had used earlier, and sealed his lips, indicating silence. He released his hand slowly afterwards, and Lance, thankfully, kept his mouth shut.

 

_That was close._

 

Lance’s attention was back on the alien in front of him immediately, who was still conversing happily in Spanish, though one-sided, and his eyes grew blurry as he listened. Keith wasn’t sure what to make of the expression on the blue paladin's face, what with it being a mixture of deep pain, but also joy, and he decided then and there that bittersweet was a horrible emotion to experience. It was difficult to watch, and though Keith longed to comfort the boy, he didn’t think he could.

 

“State your business.”

 

The brisk request brought him out of his thoughts, and Keith quickly turned back towards Shiro and the guards. Their leader visibly relaxed upon finally hearing English, and hastily replied.

 

“We’re paladins of Voltron, come with a request, should your leader be willing to meet with us.”

 

The guards exchanged looks, then beamed widely as they appraised the rest of them.

 

“Voltron! Yes of course! Follow us.”

 

And with that they were ushered along behind the guards, a small crowd slowly growing behind them as they walked, all whispering among themselves as they hurried to keep up. The alien that had approached Lance ran off, and Lance watched it go with sad eyes.

 

_It’s probably for the better._

 

Keith knew how much the blue paladin missed Earth, and could only imagine how heartbreaking it would be to hear his native tongue spoken once again. He wasn’t sure if Lance would have been able to keep from talking back should the alien have persisted. As it was the boy was now drumming his fingers furiously against his leg as he walked; the patterns once again somehow familiar to Keith.

 

“They await within,” one of the guards instructed, and Shiro thanked them as they made their way into the pavilion. The inside was poorly lit, with the purple sconces of light providing little in terms of illumination, but Keith was almost grateful for that.

 

The alpha was much larger than the other aliens, with nearly three times as many limbs, eyes and...well body parts in general. It reminded him of a pack of gummy bears that had been left in the hot sun, melting and morphing together to form this grotesque concoction.

 

He kept that thought to himself though, knowing the alien would likely not appreciate the comparison.

 

“Ah, paladins,” it welcomed them, but its’ voice was made up of echoes, as if multiple beings had spoken at once. Keith felt a chill run down his spine, despite the heat of the room.

 

“We know why you have come,” it went on. “We know what you seek, and we are eager to gift it to you.”

 

“We greatly appreciate any help we receive,” Shiro replied, and Keith was thankful that he wasn’t the one having to converse with the Gild alpha. “And with your aid we will work to defeat the Galra once and for all.”

 

The alien laughed, or made a sound equivalent to one; the voices merging together to form a disturbing melody that would chime in Keith’s ears for the rest of the week.

 

“We have no doubt. We have seen. But you lie.”

 

Shiro was silent for a moment, hesitant to question the alpha.

 

“I don’t understand. How have we lied?”

 

“One may not defeat all when one means to leave others alive.”

 

Hunk and Pidge exchanged confused looks, and Keith glanced over at Lance, but the blue paladin seemed to be distracted by something else, and didn’t meet his eyes.

 

“I, uh-” Shiro stammered, unsure how to progress. “I apologize, but I do not know what you mean. We _will_ defeat the Galra. That is our mission, to restore order to the universe and-” he was cut off by a thunderous boom that echoed around the chamber, causing all of them to cover their ears over their helmets, though it did little to block the noise.

 

“The Galra seek the same as you. They come, they steal, they _kill_ and they repeat. We willingly give you what you seek, we know your purpose. We will help. But all Galra must be destroyed. This is our price.”

 

Keith was still processing the words when a voice called out from behind him.

 

“We can’t agree to that.”

 

His stomach dropped at a sickeningly rate, and the others all turned to stare in worry as Lance made to stand by Shiro.

 

“Lance stop-” Shiro tried, but it was too late, and the alpha turned to analyze Lance as if for the first time. Keith didn’t like how it’s eyes took on a wicked gleam.

 

“Not all the Galra are bad,” Lance continued, ignoring Shiro’s warning. “Many of them are helping us. One of them-” he broke off, changing tactics. “We can’t promise to defeat _all_ Galra. We can only promise to try and conquer the evil that has taken hold of these worlds.”

 

There was absolute silence as Lance finished, in which three things happened consecutively afterwards.

 

One, Keith felt his heart swell at hearing Lance defend him and his Galra heritage, as well as the members of the Blades of Marmora.

Two, all the lights suddenly flared as the alien rose from its’ seat, bearing down on them with seething rage.

And three, Lance fell to his knees with a gasp of pain as the alien reached out and touched his forehead.

 

And before any of them could do so much as blink, the alpha spoke.

 

“You _dare_ speak, knowing the rule, knowing the cost. Foolish. Brave. A mix perhaps, of the two, but alas, you have fallen.”

 

“But-” Lance gasped in pain, though the alien was no longer touching him, and cradled his head in his arms.

 

“What have you done!?” Shiro yelled, moving to help Lance but being pushed aside easily by one of the alpha’s arms.

 

“He has spoken first.”

 

“What?! But you spoke before us!” Shiro tried, but again the alpha laughed.

 

“We spoke only to you, leader of Voltron. Not this one. Nor the others. They would be wise to keep quiet.”

 

Keith was about to protest, but Shiro was faster.

 

“No one talk! That’s an order!”

 

Hunk looked on the verge of tears, and pressed a hand firmly to his mouth as he watched his friend begin to writhe on the floor in front of them. Pidge had her bayard at the ready, and Keith could feel his anger spiking as he activated his.

 

“If you hurt Lance-” Shiro began, but was cut off with a wave of one of the aliens’ hands.

 

“We’re simply showing him the future. One, two, three, maybe four. Maybe more. Prophecy is a gift. He will make of them what he will.”

 

“Please-” Lance stammered out, his voice high and strained, but his request went unanswered. It was over in a moment though, and the alien resumed their position on the throne as Hunk and Shiro ran forward to check on Lance.

 

He was panting, eyes blown wide but unseeing as Hunk tried to get his attention.

 

“Lance,” Shiro spoke softly, “Lance you’re ok. We’re here. You’re in the present.”

 

Keith watched Lance as he blinked rapidly, pushing tears out of the corners of his eyes and breathing irregularly. It was all too much to handle, and he crouched down beside Hunk, taking hold of one of Lance’s hands and squeezing reassuringly.

 

The boy immediately went still, bright blue eyes focusing on Keith and boring into his skull. There was something reflected in them that Keith couldn’t quite understand; a look he had never seen grace Lance’s face, at least, not towards him.

 

It made his heart constrict sharply, and he fought for breath.

 

“Keith,” Lance whispered, but that was the only word Keith understood as Lance went on. He was speaking Spanish, and Keith hesitantly shook his head, trying to get across without the use of words that he didn’t understand. Lance seemed unfazed though, and continued to speak his language in hushed tones as he let his head loll back into Hunk’s arms, who quickly stood and moved to take him from the room.

 

“If you’ve just damaged one of the paladins of Voltron, our _friend_ , so help me _God_ -” Shiro seethed, but his threat went unuttered.

 

“Hush now,” the alpha interrupted, and Keith felt his rage amplify at the complete indifference of it's multiple tones. “Your paladin will survive. He will be wiser. More careful. He was blessed with the future, though it will be up to him to decide. Some may not even come to pass. Only we know.”

 

Shiro was breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure as Lance began shaking in Hunk’s arms. He turned towards them.

 

“Get Lance back to the ship. We’re done here.”

 

“So long paladins.” The alpha cooed, mockingly. “We will deliver what you seek, regardless of the disrespect we were shown. Do not make the same mistake.” It chuckled this time, the sound piecing and not at all friendly. “The blue one will surely not.”

 

Shiro steered them out of the pavilion before any of them could retort. The crowd had grown since they had entered, and upon seeing Lance in Hunk’s arm, the alien from before ran up, tugging on his arm that hung down and chatting amiably in Spanish. Lance’s head tilted towards it, and his tears began anew, pouring down his cheeks and speckling the ground below them. The alien’s head tilted upon seeing them, and when it spoke again, Lance replied, his voice soft and hoarse, but face lighting up somewhat as the words flew from his lips.

 

Keith wanted to interfere, and Hunk was watching the exchange with worry, but Shiro simply pressed them onwards, wanting to put as much distance between them and the locals as possible.

 

They carried on, and once at the gates of the village, the alien finally let go of Lance’s hand, waving enthusiastically as it called out its goodbyes in Spanish. Lance watched it go, eyes meeting Keith’s in the process.

 

They stared at one another for a moment, Keith’s heart hammering in his chest as Lance’s lips curled upwards into a tired smile, and then his eyes fell shut as he passed out.

 

“We need to hurry,” Shiro mumbled, having seen this, and quickly led the way back to their lions, where a large bundle was waiting for them. Keith presumed it was the substance they had been promised, but couldn’t care less about their mission at that point.

 

He wasn’t sure what kinds of horrors Lance had been subjected to; what futures he had seen and endured. All he knew was that he wanted to get him as far away from this planet as possible.

 

Hunk ended up taking Lance back in his lion, with Keith and Shiro hauling Blue up between them, as Pidge went on ahead to inform Allura and the others of what had happened.

 

Their collective worry was amplified in the lions, but Blue managed to keep them focused; sending reassuring thoughts to her paladin that were in turn broadcasted to the rest of them. It helped, a lot, and Keith wondered if Blue always communicated to Lance in this way.

 

But then, why would she need to? Unless Lance was in constant need of reassurance…

 

Whatever the case, it was greatly appreciated, and Hunk informed them over the coms that Lance had woken up, and was seemingly doing better, if a little shaken.

 

Coran had insisted he go into a healing pod once back on the ship, but Lance had been adamant about remaining with the rest of the team as they explained to Allura what had transpired.

 

Shiro went over the details in full, while Hunk rubbed small circles on Lance’s back, Pidge hovering near his feet as she went over the scans she had managed to take, more of a way to keep herself busy than anything. Keith wasn’t sure where to stand. He wanted to be by Lance’s side, ensure he was okay, but he couldn’t get that look out of his head. Couldn’t stop thinking about those eyes.

 

And even now, with Allura worriedly asking Shiro questions as Coran went in search of blankets and something hot for them to drink, Keith could feel those eyes drifting over him. He tried to meet them, but it easier to just stand near Shiro, adding in comments whenever they were needed.

 

Besides, he didn’t want to try and interpret the feelings that were beginning to stir deep in his gut as Lance continued to stare. The day had been stressful enough with that added bonus.

 

“Lance,” Allura spoke after Shiro had finished talking, “are you alright?”

 

They all turned to him, and Lance shuddered, which was odd, since usually Lance thrived when everyone’s attention was on him. The reaction only heightened the apprehension in the room.

 

“Um, define alright?”

 

_That’s not a good sign…_

 

Allura walked over to him, pulling a chair out from across him and sitting down. Shiro followed, leaving Keith no choice but to move as well. He took the seat a few spots down from Lance, and noticed his foot tapping rapidly on the floor.

 

Like he had said, he was used to seeing Lance fidget, but this? This was something else.

 

Lance’s shoulders were shaking under Hunk’s gentle touch, and though his own arms were wrapped tightly around his torso, Lance’s fingers were busily tapping away at his armour, sounding like rain against a muffled metal roof.

 

They hadn’t had time to change out of their suits, so the noise was louder, but Keith appeared to be the only one to take notice as they all crowded around Lance.

 

“What did you see?” Allura prodded quietly, and Lance let his eyes fall shut as he struggled to recall. Keith noticed his fingers halt their movements, if only for a moment, and then Lance began to speak.

 

“There was...a lot going on. I saw versions of ourselves in the future, _futures_ , that could have been interpreted in a variety of ways. Lots of them had one or more of us missing,” he paused, swallowing heavily as the others exchanged looks. “But then others had us together, so I’m not sure. I saw futures where we lost the war, futures where we won, and futures that could have been a mix of both, depending on who you asked.”

 

 _What does that mean?_ Keith wondered, but didn’t dare interrupt.

 

Lance was staring down at the table in front of them, fingers now coiled up in tight fists as he went on.

 

“I saw aliens who would harm us, worlds that would die without us, and _so_ many deaths-” he took a shaky breath as Hunk engulfed him in a warm hug, but was far from finished. “There was so much, and it’s all starting to blur together into one huge, messed up nightmare, but...but there was one thing that stood out the most, appearing in nearly all the visions.”

 

“And what was that?” Allura whispered, leaning her head in as Lance slowly raised his to meet her eyes. His voice was so hushed that Keith nearly missed what he said, but once hearing Lance’s words, he almost wished he had.

 

“I never see my family again.”

 

The confession ripped a hole in Keith’s chest. Everyone was silent as they watched Lance visibly retreat into himself, with Hunk not letting up on his hug, and Pidge standing to place a hand on his shoulder, her own face contorted in grief.

 

Allura exchanged a wary glance with Shiro, who reached out to pat Lance on the head gently, since the rest of him was currently engulfed by Hunk.

 

“Lance, we don’t know what the future holds,” Allura said, and Coran returned then with a tray of steaming cups and a soft fuzzy blanket that he handed to Hunk to drape across Lance’s shoulders.

 

“Allura is right,” Coran added, sitting next to her and across from Lance. “Even if one were to see what it held, as you have, that’s only the future of today. The future of tomorrow will be different, since it is the decisions of the present that shape its path. And the Gilds are notorious for twisting their prophecies. I’m willing to bet that the alpha did just that, since you seemingly offended them.” He reached out and took a cup from the tray, sliding it towards Lance and smiling warmly when he took it with shaking hands. “I wouldn’t dwell on it. It does little good to stress over things that may not come to pass.”

 

“Maybe,” Lance mumbled, but Keith knew he wasn’t convinced. He wished there was more he could do to comfort the blue paladin, but if what he had said was true, and that most of the futures he saw showed him never seeing his family again, well...how could Keith even begin to start filling that hole?

 

And who was he to assume that Lance would even want him to try?

 

“You should get some rest,” Shiro spoke up, raising himself from his seat. “We all should.”

 

“Shiro’s right,” Hunk agreed, finally peeling himself away from Lance. “And so is Coran. Lance, those futures mean nothing. We’ll go back to Earth. You’ll see your family again. And I promise you that your last conversation in your native language will _not_ be with one of those _things._ ”

 

Lance’s smile was pained, but it was a smile nonetheless as he glanced up at his friend with a quick nod.

 

“Thanks buddy,” he managed. “But that conversation was actually the best part of the trip.”

 

Hunk didn’t have a reply for that. No one did, and as much as Keith wanted to know more about what Lance had been through, he felt it unfair to ask.

 

There was another moment of tense silence as the rest of the team watched Lance, wondering if he was really ok; knowing that he was not.

 

“I, uh...I think I’m just going to go to bed,” Lance said, and with that the others finally stood, each giving Lance a quick hug before trickling from the room. Keith refrained, stealing a quick glance in Lance’s direction as Shiro made an effort to reassure him further, and caught his eyes briefly before sneaking from the room. He felt Lance’s gaze on his back, and cursed himself for his cowardice.

 

What was he afraid of? That Lance would _smile_ at him again? That was preposterous, and stupid, and...and… _selfish._

 

Keith found himself heading in the direction of the training deck as his thoughts chased themselves around in his head; muscles twitching and begging for an escape from all his nervous energy.

 

He wanted to pretend the whole mission hadn’t happened. Wished he could go back and prevent Lance from speaking up. Cursing himself for making their last interaction so negative, even though he hadn’t meant to.

 

But as much as he longed for those things, what was done was done. And though the future could still be changed, the past was hardened cement.

 

Keith entered the training room, realizing he was still in his paladin armour, but not caring enough to go change. Besides, Lance was probably still in that room, where the hangars were, and Keith just wasn’t equipped to deal with that situation right then. It was craven and self-centered and Keith _hated_ himself for it, but he just...couldn’t.

 

He wasn’t even sure what he would say to comfort the boy. _Hey Lance, just pretend it didn’t happen_ didn’t seem helpful at all. _Wasn’t_ helpful at all. But as Keith began the session, setting the bots to a higher level than he was used to, that was the best he could come up with.

 

And then, even if he _did_ figure out something to say, how could he assume that Lance would even want to talk to him? He sure hadn’t back on that planet, and Keith had yet to apologize for the earlier misunderstanding with the whole silence comment. How would he even begin to go about starting a conversation with so much water between them? How could he even start to rebuild that bridge?

 

_Why are words so impossible!_

 

_And why do I suck at them._

 

Keith swung at one of the bots, missing and forcing himself into a roll to dodge the impending blow. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, but found he could not.

 

_Poor Lance. It just had to be him._

 

Of all of them, Lance was the most compassionate. Keith knew that. Had seen it almost as clearly as he had seen Lance’s fidgeting. It was just another fact; another truth that made Lance who he was.

 

But for him to see the future...to know things that the rest of them couldn’t even begin to fathom, that was just cruel. Keith knew Lance wouldn’t easily move on. He would pretend to be fine, for the sake of the team, but would break down the moment he was alone.

 

He was probably doing that now, in his room, with the lights glowing softly as he nestled himself between his pillows.

 

The walls of the castle were thin, and Keith had laid awake many a night listening to the soft muffled sobs of the paladin in the room next to him, unable to bring himself to say something.

 

Unable to provide comfort.

 

Keith cursed loudly as he was pummeled by the training bots, his limbs sluggish and slow compared to the focused accuracy of the machines. His mind just wasn’t in the game.

 

He signalled for the session to end, panting against a wall as the bots returned to their stations. His body hurt. His head hurt. But it was his heart that was complaining the most.

 

It ached, like an overworked muscle, which Keith supposed made sense since that’s all the heart really was. But unlike a stiff arm or a sore leg, Keith could do little to soothe the throb that was slowly spreading in his chest.

 

It was almost cause for concern, and Keith was momentarily tempted to ask Coran for a round in the healing pods, when Shiro entered the room.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, and Keith let his bayard resume its’ resting state. He slumped against the wall, resting his head against it as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

“Define alright.”

 

He heard Shiro cross the room, before sliding down next to him, their shoulders touching.

 

“I feel like a failure,” Shiro confessed after a few minutes of silence. Keith looked over at him in concern, having never heard their leader sound so broken.

 

“You aren’t,” he said. “What happened today was an accident. That alien tricked us. There wasn’t anything we could do.”

 

“There was though,” Shiro went on, focusing on his hands instead of Keith. “I should have gone alone. It was too dangerous.”

 

“It would have been even more so had you done that.”

 

Shiro was quiet, folding his hands neatly over his knees, which he had brought up to his chest. Keith noted in the back of his mind how still he was compared to Lance.

 

Calm, collected.

 

But his face said otherwise.

 

“Listen,” Keith went on, “that alpha _thing_ was a jerk. How were any of us supposed to know that it had to address each of us individually first in order to be safe? And Lance…” he paused, hating to admit it, given the outcome, but knowing it was the truth. “Lance knew better.”

 

Shiro finally looked over.

 

“I’m responsible for what happened to Lance. I should have been more careful with my words.”

 

“But Lance-” Keith tried, but Shiro shook his head, cutting him off.

 

“I said we would defeat all the Galra. I _promised_ it, completely forgetting that we had allies in their ranks. Disregarding the work they’ve done to help us. It was foolish and a spur of the moment thing, but it was what got us into that mess in the first place.” Shiro’s eyebrows were pinched together in the middle as he regarded Keith; as he confessed.

 

Keith opened his mouth to reply, but Shiro was faster.

 

“I’m sorry Keith.”

 

_Wait...what?_

 

“Why?”

 

Shiro looked back down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly.

 

“Lance spoke up because I made a mistake. He was defending the Galra on our side. He was defending _you_. And he shouldn’t of had to. That was my error. I should have been the one to pay the price.”

 

Keith fell silent, mouth hanging open with unspoken words. Keith hadn’t thought about it like that before. Sure, he had been touched by Lance’s statement, but he hadn’t had much time to really think about _why_ Lance had defended him. And thinking back on it, Shiro _had_ said they would defeat _all_ Galra.

 

And that statement just happened to include himself. No wonder the alien had said they were lying.

 

“I should have kept my mouth shut,” Shiro went on, bringing Keith out of his thoughts. “Nothing ever good comes from talking too much.”

 

Keith chuckled at that, but there was no humour in the sound.

 

“Yeah well, nothing good ever comes from saying too little either.”

 

Shiro turned his head to stare at him again, but Keith’s gaze was distant, focusing on a panel on the far side of the wall.

 

“Speaking of,” Shiro said, tone lighter but still concerned. “Why didn’t you say anything to Lance? He was watching you like a hawk back there, and you just, sort of ignored him. Did something happen between you two?”

 

Keith let his eyes fall shut, groaning internally as he felt Shiro watching his reaction. He didn’t want to mention the silent game Lance had started, nor the comment Keith had made, or the way Lance’s face had fallen upon hearing it, as if Keith’s words had been a knife to his ribs.

 

And they may as well have.

 

But the worst part of it all was that, despite Lance’s downcast mood, he had still jumped to defend Keith. To protect him. Keith felt the guilt of it all weigh down on his shoulders, like the pressure of the ocean as he sunk to lower depths.

 

“Words aren’t my forte,” he stated simply, but it was enough. Shiro chuckled, understanding immediately.

 

“Ah,” he said, “so it’s not just me.”

 

“I just...I don’t know what to say to him. I’m not good at comforting people.”

 

He could sense Shiro’s smile as he opened his eyes, looking over at their leader gloomily.

 

“You comforted me,” he replied with a quick shrug, and Keith furrowed his brows.

 

“Not really, I just stated the facts.”

 

“Yeah well, sometimes that’s all it takes. Blunt honesty can be refreshing, and when you don’t sugar-coat your words, the kind ones mean so much more.”

 

Keith was quiet as he processed that information. He was still in doubt about his proficiency with conveying certain emotions through words, but Shiro’s had alleviated some of his worries. He let himself smile in reply.

 

“You should talk to Lance tomorrow,” Shiro went on, standing and offering a hand to help Keith up. He took it, groaning as his muscles protested the movement. “I’m sure he would appreciate it.”

 

“Yeah...I guess.”

 

Shiro made to leave, but Keith called out before he reached the door, his curiosity too strong to ignore.

 

“Hey Shiro?” he called, and their leader turned with a questioning hum. “Do you...do you think Lance’s visions, of the futures...do you think-” he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence as he remember the look of absolute devastation that had crossed Lance’s face as he told them what he had seen.

 

Shiro moved back over towards him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 

“I think the future is what we make it. What Lance saw...those could simply be possibilities, much like Slav and his alternate realities. And like Coran said, the Gilds are eager to share their prophecies, and have access to our deepest fears. Lance is very family orientated, so I’m guessing the alpha saw that, and twisted his futures to show only the ones where he never saw them again.”

 

Keith felt the hot flames of anger broil up in his stomach, and clenched his fists against it.

 

“I want that planet destroyed.”

 

Shiro frowned, but didn’t lecture him, for which Keith was grateful.

 

“The best we can do for Lance is support him. Watch over him closely and make sure he doesn’t slip away from us. We’ll go back to Earth eventually, once things have settled down enough for it to be safe. But until then,” he patted Keith’s shoulder, bringing his attention back up to his face. “I need you to be there for Lance.”

 

Keith could only nod mutely in reply. Shiro’s request, though simple enough in theory, and easy for someone like Hunk to fulfill, was just something Keith wasn’t sure he could manage. He didn’t have the qualifications, much less the mindset, to provide any sort of comfort to the blue paladin.

 

But he wasn’t about to admit that to Shiro.

 

“I’ll watch over him.”

 

Shiro nodded, then smiled down at him as he ruffled his hair playfully.

 

“Try and get some sleep, ok?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever you say boss.”

 

They left the deck together, with Shiro making a detour to the control chamber to chat with Allura briefly before bed, leaving Keith alone as he walked the hallway to his room.

 

He felt better after conversing with Shiro, but the guilt in his gut coiled tighter as he passed by Lance’s room. He paused hesitantly, wondering if maybe it would be better to say something now rather than later, but there was no noise coming from the other side of the door, so Keith figured Lance must have fallen asleep.

 

_I’ll just...check on him tomorrow._

 

And with that he opened his own door, still clad in his paladin armour, but too exhausted to be bothered as he changed out of it, crawling into his bed in nothing but his briefs. He lay there, head on the pillow and arms crossed over his chest, listening to the sound of his pulse in his ears.

 

_Tap, tap tap, tap…_

 

Keith sat up, holding his breath as he listened.

 

_What was that?_

 

He wondered briefly if the mice had snuck into his room, and was about to get up to scold them when he heard it again.

 

_Tap tap, tap, tap tap…_

 

And so on, coming at irregular intervals from the wall by his bed. Keith turned on his side, angling his ear to try and gauge where it was originating from. He knew from the layouts of the rooms that his and Lance’s beds were next to each other, with the thin wall of the ship separating their chambers. But he hadn’t known which way Lance’s head faced until now, realizing that the tapping was coming from up near his pillow, and realizing that it must have been Lance nervously tapping against the wall, as Keith had seen him do countless times before around the ship.

 

But this was the first time he had heard it at night.

 

Keith laid down on his side, facing the wall, and thus Lance, with his head propped up on his hand. He felt awful, knowing that Lance wasn’t asleep, and was most likely awake, anxiously fidgeting in silence as he was left alone with visions of the future.

 

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Keith cursed himself for being so useless. Why couldn’t he be like Hunk? Quick with a hug and a constant source of reassurance. Or Shiro, who gave advice like nobodies business. Even Pidge was able to provide some comfort, in her own, unique ways.

 

But Keith?

 

Keith could hardly compliment someone without it coming across as an insult.

 

It just wasn’t fair, and as he sat there listening to Lance’s apprehension, he let each tap of the wall echo deeply in his head; ingraining themselves in his conscience as a reminder of his shortcomings.

 

And as the taps continued, irregular and erratic, Keith felt that same sense of familiarity wash over him; that vague recognition he usually experienced whenever he noticed Lance’s fingers twitching.

 

And with a jolt, like being splashed in the face with cold water, Keith realized _why_ he felt that way.

 

_No way…_

 

This tapping wasn’t just random patterns against a wall. The odd spaces and gaps between each sound weren’t unintentional.

 

These were _words_ , and with a rush of adrenaline, Keith jumped out of bed to retrieve something to write with, coming back with a tablet and stylus that Allura had provided each of them.

 

He sat on his bed, facing the wall, and began noting down each tap, marking which ones were long, and which were short, until he had a long string of dashes and dots decorating the surface of the screen.

 

_This is Morse code!_

 

Keith wasn’t sure why the realization excited him as much as it did. He had learned the method of communication at a young age, after seeing it used in old spy movies, and had been enamored with it ever since.

 

Not that he ever had anyone to converse with, but Keith had found comfort in the fact that he could outwardly insult adults and teachers who praised themselves as his superiors without them knowing what he was saying.

 

So maybe Keith was excited because hearing the familiar language of taps and knocks brought back memories from his childhood, what few happy ones he had, and distracted him enough to momentarily forget about the guilt sitting heavy in his innards as he listened to Lance’s message in Morse.

 

He scanned over the pattern, adding a space wherever the lines began to repeat themselves, until he was left with a series of complete sentences, all saying the same thing.

 

.. | .-- /.. /.-.. /.-.. |-.-. /---/ -- /. | -... /.-/ -.-. /-.-

 

**_I will come back._ **

 

And as suddenly as it had come, the happiness drained from Keith. Like pulling the plug from a tub of water, it spiraling out of him, twisting and turning and mixing that guilt up with a deep urge to protect the boy beyond the wall.

 

Keith let his fingers trace over the message.

 

**_I will come back._ **

 

It had to be in reference to Lance’s family, and the futures he had seen without them. Keith thought back to how enthusiastic Lance had been upon hearing that alien converse in Spanish, and wondered what it must feel like to hear the language coming from a foreign world.  

 

He wished he knew it as well, if only to provide Lance some semblance of home in the form of idle chit-chat. Maybe that was something he could do to help Lance…

 

But how could he? And again, how could he be sure that’s what Lance would even want?

 

Keith sighed deeply, but the tension in his soul didn’t ease off, and with a resigned frown, he placed the tablet on the floor, curling up on his side with his head on the pillow as he listened to Lance’s promise.

 

But the taps had tapered off, and Keith guessed that Lance had finally fallen asleep.

 

_You’ll be with them again._

 

And, as if to solidify that thought, Keith placed his own hand against the wall where the tapping had been, letting his palm lie flat against the cool surface, and tried to project any feelings of comfort he could muster.

 

_I promise._

 

* * *

 

 

Keith awoke early the next morning, his body aching from training, and mind groggy from sleep. He rolled over onto his stomach, letting his hand hang loosely over the edge of the bed.

 

He didn’t want to get up.

 

But as he lay there, brain slowly waking, the events from the day before rushed in to replace the remnants of dreams, and Keith sat up a little too quickly, causing his vision to momentarily black out.

 

He tossed the blankets off of himself, realized he was only wearing his underwear, and groaned as he was forced to struggle into his paladin armour, since his change of clothes was still in the hangar.

 

 _I should do that first,_ he thought, yearning for the soft caress of his t-shirt over the bulky heft of the gear.

 

He exited his room, making for the hangars, and was about to round the corner when he heard someone talking.

 

Keith froze, though he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because it was still so early in the morning, and he hadn’t been expecting anyone else to be up.

Or maybe it was because he recognized the voice.

 

_Lance._

 

He listened, shimmying along the wall until he came up to Blue’s hangar, where he hesitantly peeked inside. There, sitting crossed legged on Blue’s paw, was her paladin, speaking softly and with emotion, though Keith didn’t understand the words.

 

 _He’s talking in Spanish_ , he realized, and frowned slightly to himself. Could the lions understand other languages? He supposed they could, since they were ancient, magical robots, and English was hardly the most common tongue in space.

 

But still, it was strange.

 

Keith, admittedly, had stumbled across Lance conversing with his lion on a few occasions, but always in English. What was with the sudden shift?

 

He listened, ear pressed close to the edge of the door, as Lance’s voice echoed delicately around the room. His heart pumped a bit faster at hearing the distinct accent that accompanied his tone; the way his voice rose and fell with each breath, and how, even though he couldn’t comprehend Lance’s words, Keith felt the overwhelming sadness they carried.

 

_I should say something…_

 

But before he had to the chance to even consider the option, Keith felt the presence of his own lion in the back of his mind, nudging him slightly; curious and amused.

 

 _Spying,_ she cooed, and Keith grumbled internally.

 

_Am not._

 

 _That one,_ he felt her attention drift over to Lance, providing him shifting shades of blue and a feeling of concern that washed over him in warm waves. _Cracked._

 

Keith wasn’t sure what she meant by that at first, but as she sent him more feelings, the way they tended to communicate, he got the gist of what she was trying to say.

 

That Lance’s heart was broken.

 

 _I know,_ Keith answered, unafraid to let his own worries taint his thoughts. Red would always know how he felt anyways, so there was no point hiding anything. _I don’t know what to do._

 

She hummed in his head, and Keith felt a hint of devious ambition flood through him.

 

 _Telling_ , she thought, and with a jolt Keith realized what she meant, but it was too late for him to stop her. As her presence left him, Keith felt Blue’s gaze drift over his location, and then Lance was calling out.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

_Traitor!_

 

But there was no use hiding, so he stepped out from behind the wall to stand in the doorway.

 

“Um, it’s just me.”

 

Lance’s eyes swept over him, his face shifting from confusion to something softer that Keith couldn’t quite name, then back to confusion.

 

“Why are you wearing your armour?”

 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, about to ask what Lance meant, but then he clued in, and rubbed the back of his back of his neck self-consciously.

 

“I forgot to change out of it yesterday.”

 

Lance tilted his head, shifting his body so he was facing him more fully.

 

“So you slept in it?”

 

“What? No, of course not. I slept in my underwear.”

 

Lance didn’t reply right away, ears turning pink as his eyes went wide, and Keith felt Red’s amusement wash over him as he clued into what he had said.  

 

_That was too much information!_

 

He felt his cheeks flush.

 

“But, um...anyways I just came here to change, so..”

 

Lance’s eyes shifted down to his lap, where his hands were busily tapping away. Keith tried to decipher what it was he was saying, now that he knew it wasn’t merely a nervous tick, but was too far away to make sense of the words.

 

“Oh, okay,” Lance mumbled, tone melancholy, and Keith felt Red urging him on, almost impatiently.

 

_What am I supposed to do?_

 

 _Talk,_ she replied, and Keith sighed.

 

Talking was not something he was good at; that much had already been established. But as he continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway of Blue’s hangar, and idea occurred to him, and he let his hand fall to his side, where he began slowly tapping out a phrase in Morse code. It wasn’t anything noteworthy, since he was rusty from lack of use, but he hoped it would be enough of a hint.

 

\--./---/---/-..|--/---/.-./-./../-./--.

 

“Right, well,” he said, if only to get Lance’s attention. It worked, and the boy glanced up, saw him still standing there, and tilting his head to the side slightly upon noticing Keith’s fingers move. “I’ll just be going…”

 

He watched Lance’s eyes narrow as they focused in on his hand, and smiled to himself when he saw the boy's face light up in realization. He met Lance’s eyes as they shifted up to his, mouth slightly open as if to speak, but no words coming out.

 

Keith left with a quick wave, urging his pulse to ease off as he opened his own hangar, scolding Red mentally for ratting him out in the first place, and then feeling her pride that he had managed to communicate _something_ to Lance in the back of his head.

 

He allowed himself to share in that feeling, changing out of his armour and into his more comfortable attire, before leaving to join the others for breakfast.

 

Lance had left by the time he walked by Blue’s hangar again, and he felt something inside him drop at seeing her compartment empty. Even if Lance had gotten the message, Keith was still hesitant about speaking to him in person, and couldn’t help but feel guilty at their lack of significant conversation. He was curious to know why Lance was suddenly conversing with Blue in Spanish, and still wanted to properly apologize for saying he prefered him better when he was silent.

 

And then there was the whole matter of making sure Lance was _actually_ okay, as he had promised Shiro he would do.

 

_I’ll say something today._

 

And with that in mind, Keith headed for the kitchen, where Hunk was busy preparing breakfast.

 

“Morning,” he said upon entering, and Hunk smiled in reply, jostling three separate pans as well as a bowl of something Keith couldn’t identify, but made his stomach growl in anticipation.

 

He sat at the table near Pidge, who was cleaning her glasses as she fiddled with her laptop in front of her. Lance was nowhere to be seen.

 

“You look awful,” Pidge commented as he leaned his elbows on the table, and he frowned down at her. He wasn’t really in the mood for her playful banter though, no matter how rough he looked, and let his eyes scan the room once more before returning to her.

 

“Did Lance come in here at all yet?”

 

Pidge blinked, turning towards Hunk, but he was too preoccupied to notice. She lowered her voice, leaning forward so that only Keith could hear her.

 

“He hasn’t no, but try and keep your voice down. Hunk’s been in here for hours stressing out about him, and I’ve only just gotten him to calm down.”

 

Keith glanced back at the yellow paladin, noticing for the first time the large bags beneath his eyes.

 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

 

Pidge gave him an odd, almost incredulous look.

 

“Lance is Hunk’s best friend. Wouldn’t you be worried if _your_ best friend was put through something like that?”

 

Keith bit his lower lip.

 

 _I would if I had one_ , he thought, but then shook his head, recalling that Shiro was as close to a best friend as he’d ever had, and knowing that he would likely be as upset as Hunk was had something happened to him.

 

But then the guilt coiled tighter within him, because, shouldn’t he feel equally about _all_ his teammates? Sure, he and Lance didn’t always agree, and the two of them arguing had become almost commonplace at this point, but Keith knew that Lance was more than just another paladin.

 

He was a friend, and, sometimes, late at night when he was busy over analyzing everything, Keith found himself thinking that maybe they could be more.

 

_Which is all the more reason to go and talk to him!_

 

As if on cue, the kitchen doors slid open, revealing a very haggard looking Lance, though freshly washed, who eyed them all sheepishly as he entered the room.

 

Hunk was the first to react, and dropped what he was doing to rush over and engulf Lance in a bear hug, lifting him off his feet in the process. Lance let out a small squeak at the motion, and was smiling weakly as Hunk set him back down on his feet.

 

“Oooft,” he chuckled, rubbing his sides lightly as Hunk stared down at him. “Good morning to you to.”

 

“How are you feeling? Want some breakfast? Or maybe some tea? Yeah, I’ll get you tea. Go sit.” And with a light shove in the direction of the table, Hunk scrambled off to get Lance his drink, and Lance’s smile grew a little stronger as he watched his friend go.

 

He turned towards the table, and Keith quickly whipped his head back around to face Pidge, who was smiling warmly at Lance as he made to sit down.

 

He took the seat across from Keith, eyeing him almost suspiciously, which Keith tried to ignore. Any thoughts of engaging in conversation fled as he felt the blue of Lance’s eyes bore into his skull, but luckily Pidge was the one to prevent an awkward silence from descending.

 

“Hey Lance,” she said, almost shyly, and he turned to her with a small smile. “How’d you sleep?”

 

Lance’s lips tilted downwards briefly, before being forcibly moved back upwards in an attempt to prevent the others from seeing his true thoughts.

 

But Keith knew.

 

“Fantastically.”

 

Pidge frowned slightly, seeing through his facade, but didn’t pursue the matter. She changed the subject as Hunk sat down with them, handing them each a mug of what Keith presumed to be tea, though smelling a bit too bitter for his tastes.

 

He took it nonetheless, if only to give his hands something to hold onto.

 

“You know, I was looking at those scans I took, of that planet…” she trailed off as Lance visibly shook, but quickly carried on. “I was hoping to see if there was any correlation between the trees and the branches and all that stuff. I wanted to know if there was a reason behind it. And you know what I found?”

 

Lance shook his head, taking a sip of his tea. Keith did the same, expecting his tongue to coil up at the bitterness of it, but was pleasantly surprised to find it tasted something akin to strawberries, and glanced over at Hunk in awe.

 

The yellow paladin’s attention was wholly on Lance though, watching him for any sign of distress as Pidge spoke.

 

 _I wish I could be that supportive,_ he confessed, placing his mug back on the table and wrapping his fingers around the base.

 

“What did you find?” Lance asked, pulling Keith’s focus back into the conversation.

 

“Absolutely nothing,” Pidge finished, and they all turned to stare at her in bewilderment.

 

“Well, that was a bit anticlimactic,” Lance huffed, but there was a twinge of humour in his voice that Keith saw Hunk visibly relax at. “And here I was expecting some big thing.”

 

Pidge was beaming now.

 

“But that’s just it! We see something out of the ordinary, and think _‘_ wow, there must be something special about that’, or ‘I bet that thing is important’, but more often than not,” she shrugged, closing the lid of her laptop to solidify her point, “it isn’t.”

 

Keith felt his eyebrows pull together in confusion; a look mirrored on the other paladins faces, and Pidge huffed.

 

“Listen, what I’m trying to say is that, not everything carries as much significance as we think. Sometimes a tree with exactly seven branches is just that: a tree with seven branches.” She leaned forward and took hold of Lance’s arm, curling her smaller fingers around it reassuringly. “And sometimes a vision is just a vision, without any real meaning at all.”

 

Everyone was silent as Pidge’s words washed over them. Keith wasn’t sure what to say, but then, maybe there was nothing _to_ say. The analogy was perfect, and Keith could feel the tension in the room ebb away slowly as her comforting statement set their minds more at ease.

 

Pidge was watching Lance closely, hoping she hadn’t made things worse, but when Lance’s smiled grew lopsided, reaching his eyes and making them shine in the way Keith was used to seeing, her shoulders sagged in relief, and she allowed her own impish grin to spread across her face.

 

“That,” Lance started, and he stared down at his cup. “That actually makes me feel a lot better. Thanks Pidgey.”

 

She rolled her eyes teasingly at the nickname, patting his arm a few times before rising to get breakfast. Hunk followed after, stating that she had no business trying to flavour his food without him there, leaving Lance and Keith alone.

 

Keith let his eyes wander across the surface of the table, not daring to glance up as he felt those blue irises settle on him. He wanted to say something, _knew_ he should say something, but just couldn’t think of _what._

 

He adjusted his grip on his mug, and noticed Lance do the same. His fingers were curiously still, and Keith finally lifted his head to meet his eyes.

 

“So,” Lance began, one eyebrow slightly skewed as he watched Keith. “You were spying on me this morning?”

 

Keith nearly choked, and felt his face begin to burn as Lance’s eyes narrowed in his direction.

 

“No, I told you,” Keith spluttered, “I was changing out of my armour.”

 

Lance hummed in reply, and Keith noticed his pointer finger begin to tap against his mug. Its’ movements were purposeful; slow and steady, and Keith knew what it was he was doing.

 

.../-././.-/-.-/-.--|-.-/./../-/....

_He’s testing me…_

 

But as much as Keith wanted to reply, tap out a sentence of his own, he suddenly felt very vulnerable doing so, as if sharing that part of himself with Lance was too intimate at that moment, even though _he_ had been the one to initiate it in the first place.

 

_Oh god, this was a mistake..._

 

“So, you didn’t hear me talking?” Lance’s voice was hushed, pulling Keith out of his thoughts. He swallowed hard, searching Lance’s face, but the humour that had been there was slipping away, replaced with a mask of melancholy that Keith wasn’t fond of seeing.

 

“I...did,” he confessed. There was no point denying it. “But I didn’t understand what you were saying.”

 

Lance was quiet, gnawing on his lower lip as his finger continued to tap against his cup. Keith watched it, and in a moment of bravery, latched onto the tail strings of the conversation, wanting it to continue.

 

“Lance,” he asked, and the boy glanced up at him, eyes threatening to swallow him whole. Keith fought against their pull. “Why were you speaking in Spanish?”

 

Something flickered in Lance’s eyes, either fear or hesitation, and his fingers all began moving at once, forfeiting their more patient tapping in favour of furious fidgeting. Keith was worried he had said something wrong, and was about to change the subject, when Hunk sat back down, and Lance slapped on an easy grin as his best friend placed a plate of food in front of him.

 

“Thanks bro,” he praised. “Looks amazing.”

 

Hunk beamed, turning to Keith with an apologetic shrug.

 

“Sorry, I would have gotten you a plate as well but I only have two hands.”

 

Keith waved him off, eyeing Lance once more before making to stand.

 

“Don’t worry about, I’m not that hungry right now anyways.”

 

Hunk nodded, returning to his meal, and Keith reached down to grab his mug. He caught Lance watching him, blue eyes scanning over his face, and shot him a quick smile, before lifting his cup.

 

And then, because it felt like the right thing to do, and he was leaving anyways, he let his fingers tap out a few letters in Morse code, not spelling anything in particular, but just as another hint.

 

-/..../.|-/./.- |../... |--./---/---/-..

 

He didn’t have to look at Lance’s face to know that his mouth was hanging open in shock, and quickly exited the room before he could be questioned.

 

He ran into Shiro as he was heading back to his chambers, and his tea sloshed dangerously in his mug as he stopped abruptly, managing to pull it back in time to avoid spilling the hot liquid all over their leader.

 

“Woah, sorry Keith,” Shiro said upon seeing him, reaching his hands out in case Keith decided to suddenly topple over. “Didn’t hear you coming. You’re like a cat.”

 

“Gee, thanks,” Keith grumbled, and Shiro laughed.

 

“Have you seen Lance?” he asked after collecting himself, and Keith nodded.

 

“He’s in the kitchen with Hunk and Pidge. I think he’s doing better today. Pidge said something that really cheered us up, and Hunk made breakfast.”

 

“Oh, definitely going there then,” Shiro mused, then gestured to the mug in Keith’s hand. “Please tell me you actually ate something this morning.”

 

Keith shrugged guiltily in reply, and Shiro groaned.

 

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Keith. Can’t have you wasting away to nothing.” He reached out and ruffled Keith’s hair playfully. “You look bad enough as it is this morning. Did you sleep at all?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He made to move passed Shiro, eager for a shower after hearing another comment about his appearance, but stopped as he felt a hand on his arm.

 

“Did you speak with Lance?”

 

Keith paused, thinking back to their brief interactions. Could he count those as speaking? Technically yes, but he knew it wouldn’t appease Shiro in the least.

 

So instead he changed the topic.

 

“I heard him this morning, speaking to Blue in her hangar. He was talking in Spanish I think.”

 

Shiro frowned at that, concern muddling his features as he thought.

 

“I’m worried about him,” he said after a moment. “I’ve actually requested that Slav come and speak with him later on today.”

 

Keith let his surprise show.

 

“What for?”

 

“Well, he’s all about alternate realities and the like...I thought maybe if Lance told him about some of the futures he saw then Slav would be able to tell him if they were, I don’t know, logical or something.” He shrugged. “Or maybe help him make sense of the visions. I doubt any of them were entirely accurate, but if Lance saw something that could potentially come to pass, that could give us a huge advantage in this war.”

 

Keith grimaced. He wasn’t sure how he felt about hearing Shiro wanting to use Lance as a means of prodding into the future, especially if that meant Lance having to relive those memories. But he supposed that if anyone could help, it would be Slav, and decided to trust Shiro’s better judgement.

 

“Alright, but maybe don’t mention the Spanish thing. He was sort of defensive when I asked.”

 

“You asked him about it?”

 

Keith nodded, and Shiro looked ready to continue the conversation, but must have decided otherwise, and let his mouth fall shut.

 

“Noted. Take it easy today, Allura wants to give Lance some time to recover, and is steering the ship towards safer regions of space to avoid a heavy Galra presence. She wants to make sure he’ll be alright, and still able to form Voltron.”

 

Keith was silent as he nodded once again, watching Shiro head in the direction of the kitchen, before turning back towards his room. His tea was cold at that point, which was entirely disappointing, but Keith figured he could always ask Hunk for more later.

 

Besides, if Allura was giving them a reprieve from their duties, Keith would use that opportunity to catch up on his rest, and ended up taking a much longer shower than usual, letting the hot water wash away the remnants of yesterday as best it could.

 

He slept for longer than he had been anticipating as well, waking up again late in what would usually be the afternoon, had he a sun to gauge the time. The lights in the castle were on a setting to mimic Earth hours though, so Keith knew the time by the brightness of them as he made his way out of his room and back down to the kitchens, stomach angrily complaining about the lack of food.

 

There was no one there this time, and Keith helped himself to the leftovers from breakfast, enjoying the peace and quiet, but also feeling the nagging sense that something was off.

 

And then it hit him, and he understood what it was that was missing.

 

Lance, who’s loud, boisterous voice could usually be heard throughout the castle, was absent, and Keith felt a shiver run down his arms at he grew more attuned to the silence.

 

How many times had he complained about Lance’s laugh? How frequently had he made comments about the boy being too obnoxious, and wishing for him to be quiet for even five minutes?

 

How foolish had he been for thinking those options would be preferable?

 

Keith _missed_ the sound of Lance’s voice. But more than that, he missed the happy-go-lucky paladin and his lame jokes, bad puns, and outrageous humour. And once again, he felt that guilt from before rear its ugly head, making him lose his appetite.

 

_I really need to talk to him._

 

And not just for Lance’s sake, or Shiro’s, but for his own.

 

_I can’t keep chickening out._

 

With that in mind, Keith stood, placing his dishes on the counter to clean up later, and began searching for the blue paladin.

 

The castle was alarmingly empty, and with each room he searched, Keith’s panic rose.

 

He was about to run and check on Red when he finally heard signs of life, and changed course to follow the direction of the voices.

 

“-should be fine. Slav knows what he’s doing.”

 

_That’s Allura…_

 

“Yeah, but,” _Hunk_ , “you know Lance hates the pods. Are they really necessary?”

 

_Pods? Why is Lance in the healing pods?_

 

Keith broke into a run, charging down the hallway and bursting into the chamber he liked least. He hated seeing his friends in those glass tubes, eyes shut and resembling frozen corpses. It was unnatural, and even though he knew the pods were genuinely helpful, his feelings towards them would always stay the same.

 

Everyone was crowded around one of the healing chambers at the far side of the room, and as Keith approached, he saw exactly what he had been dreading.

 

“What happened!?” he called out, and Shiro, Coran and Allura turned to stare at him. Hunk was too preoccupied with something, and Pidge was busy asking Slav, _when did he get here?_ about a strange device he couldn’t identify.

 

“Why is Lance in there? What happened to him?!”

 

But before any of them could answer, Lance’s eyes shot open, and his head turned around in the direction Keith had come from.

 

And then he waved.

 

Keith froze, having not expected to see Lance mobile within the pod, and let his confusion show as Shiro approached him.

 

“He’s fine Keith. We’re just using the pod to help boost the signal of Slav’s...uh,” he broke off, shrugging. “I have no idea what it does, but apparently it’ll help him determine which futures are plausible based on Lance’s reaction as he recalls them.”

 

“Wait,” Keith held up a hand. “You’re making Lance go through all that _again?_ ”

 

“Keith-”

 

“Did _he_ agree to this? Or are you making him do it to help in this goddamn war?!” He hadn't meant for his tone to grow so angry, and though Shiro didn’t flinch, the others did.

 

“Paladins-” Allura tried, hearing the commotion Keith was making, but he was too fired up to stop now.

 

“You guys can’t just ask Lance to relive those-hell they aren’t even memories since they haven’t even happened! Can’t you see that he’s-”

 

“Keith.”

 

He froze.

 

In fact, everyone in the room fell silent as Lance’s voice rang out from the healing pod; muffled by the glass, but still loud enough for them all to hear.

 

“Keith, I’m alright.”

 

Keith felt his face flush, but found himself walking towards Lance’s healing pod nonetheless. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the pod wasn’t fully closed, and the liquid that usually filled it, keeping whoever was inside in a stationary state, was not there.

 

Lance was smiling down at him, raised up a few inches higher from inside the pod.

 

“It’s fine. I promise.”

 

Keith could only nod slowly in reply, too overcome with emotion to trust his voice. Lance looked almost angelic inside the glass, and his eyes were softer than Keith had ever seen them, especially now that they were focused solely on him. He swallowed with some effort, forcing his voice to work as he struggled not to drown in embarrassment, feeling the stares of everyone in the room on his back.

 

But as he stood there, admiring the cool blue of the pods against Lance’s skin, he felt his nerves calm down, and lifted a hand to place tentatively against the glass.

 

Lance eyed it, eyebrows lifting in amusement as his smile grew wider, and did the same.

 

“Ok,” Keith whispered, tapping the glass with his fingertips lightly, but he wasn’t sure if Lance saw this time, so focused was he on his face.

 

.../-/.-/-.--|.../.-/..-./.

 

Keith stepped back before he could be further overwhelmed, ignoring the collection of odd looks he received from the others as he moved to the back of the room again, near Shiro.

 

He thankfully didn’t say anything, but there was a knowing gleam in his eyes as he winked slyly at Keith, who wished for nothing more than to sink into the ground and become one with the flooring.

 

_What the hell was that just now?!_

 

He was saved from having to endure any more looks from the others as Slav began speaking, but Keith zoned him out in favour of watching Lance.

 

Apparently the purpose of this whole thing was to judge potential futures based on Lance’s brain waves, and how strongly they reacted to him re-picturing the various paths. Keith was still against it, but if Lance said he was fine, then there was little he could do besides trust his word.

 

Still, it was difficult to watch, and as the afternoon wore on, with Slav and Pidge marking down notes whenever a likely future was assumed, Lance’s confidence slowly deteriorated, until his eyes were ripe with tears, pouring down over his cheeks as he struggled to recall the visions.

 

Hunk never left his side, but no one was permitted to speak throughout the process, lest Lance lose concentration and sully the results, and it was on many an occasion that Keith saw the yellow paladin’s mouth fall open, ready to reassure his friend, before catching himself and remaining silent.

 

“This one,” Slav would say every now and again, prodding Lance for further information on what he had seen, and the boy would give it, sometimes with fear making his voice quake, and other times with relief, which gave Keith a sense of hope that at least not _all_ the futures Lance had been shown were terrible.

 

When it was finally, _finally_ , over, Hunk helped Lance out of the pod, who collapsed into his arms weakly. Keith took a few steps forward at seeing this, wanting to ensure Lance was alright, but held back at the last moment.

 

_You made things weird enough already._

 

Allura cleared everyone from the room then, leaving only herself, Coran, and Slav as they spoke things over with Lance. It was only to prevent any of them from overhearing what Slav had to say, since there was always the risk that any one of the futures Lance had seen could come to pass, and minimizing the amount of people to hear which ones were most probable was a safety precaution.

 

Keith didn’t like it one bit, but Shiro had been adamant that they do as asked, leading to them all collecting outside the room as they waited.

 

Pidge was watching Keith curiously, but he was too preoccupied to really care, much less acknowledge her stares.

 

_Maybe if I pretend it didn’t happen no one will question me..._

 

Allura came out of the room after several minutes, looking disgruntled.

 

“Can we see Lance now?” Hunk asked, shoving forward so his question would take priority.

 

“I was requested to leave,” she informed them, crossing her arms over her chest and...pouting? Had Keith seen Allura ever pout before?

 

“By who? Slav? Coran?”

 

“Lance.”

 

That got Keith’s attention, and he let his arms fall to the side as stepped forward.

 

“What do you mean? Why?”

 

Allura turned her attention to him, a hint of smile at her lips, but it faded quickly.

 

“I’m not sure. Slav was going over the most likely futures, and reached one he was eager to analyze, but Lance wouldn’t share more information until I had left the room. He said it was ‘his own bizz’.” She huffed, tossing her hands in the air in exasperation. “What even is ‘bizz’!”

 

Beside him Pidge snorted, and even Hunk let his face relax into a smile. Apparently Lance talking slang was to be taken as a good sign.

 

_But why did he make Allura leave?_

 

Keith was itching to know. What sort of future was Lance so concerned about keeping secret from her? Was it one that involved her?

 

A spike of jealousy ignited in his chest, and Keith tried to snub it out. So what if Lance had a future with Allura. He had seen the way he flirted with the princess. He was constantly throwing godawful pickup lines her way...so why _couldn’t_ she eventually end up falling for him?

 

Who was he to feel envious?

 

Hell, _why_ was he envious in the first place?

 

Still, it was hard to shake the feeling, and Keith chose to ignore it for now, attention back on the door as it opened several minutes later.

 

“Aw, you guys all waited for me? I’m touched!”

 

Everyone beamed, with Hunk rushing forward for yet another hug as Lance let the door close behind him.

 

“Hunk, buddy-” he wheezed, “you’ve gotta start warning me before the deathgrips. I feel like a mouse being squeezed before getting devoured by a snake.”

 

“Before _what?!”_ Allura shrieked, and Shiro quickly explained that it was nothing to fret over.

 

Hunk chuckled, setting Lance down and patting his shoulder gently.

 

“Sorry, but you know how much I hate seeing you cry.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance’s cheeks flushed as he glanced around at them, eyes tinged red from tears. “And you know how much I hate _you_ seeing me cry. Sorry about that guys.”

 

“Lance, you don’t have to apologize for anything,” Shiro said, and Pidge scoffed her agreement.

 

“No kidding. If anything, we should be apologizing to _you_!”

 

“What? No-” Lance tried, but Shiro clapped a hand on his shoulder, silencing the boy.

 

“She’s right. Lance, I feel awful about what happened. I hope you can forgive my foolishness, both as a leader, and as a friend.”

 

Lance was speechless. The mood in the hallway had turned somber, and as he glanced around at all their faces, holding Keith’s stare for a second longer than the others, Lance’s eyes grew shinny once more, and he quickly hid his face in his hands.

 

“Aw, guys,” he chuckled, but it came out as a broken sob. “You’re gonna make me cry again-”

 

He broke off as Shiro wrapped his arms around him, followed closely by Hunk, then Pidge. Even Allura joined in, until they were all surrounding Lance in a massive group hug.

 

Keith felt an arm reach out and grab hold of his jacket, before being pulled into the embrace as well. He wasn’t sure who had done it, but ended up with his face very near to Lance’s, who was watching him with an expression that made him feel both too hot and too cold at the same time, as if the internal heating in his body had gone haywire.

 

They broke apart after a few moments, and Keith put distance between him and Lance, taking several large steps backwards to try and regain control of his breathing. He wasn’t sure why he was reacting that way to Lance, or when his body had decided it didn’t know how to function properly when in close proximity to the boy, but it was confusing, and making his head spin.

 

And the worst part of all was that he _liked_ it.

 

Really liked it.

 

And he wasn’t sure what to do with that information.

 

“So what did Slav say?” Hunk asked, saving Keith from himself. “Good news? Bad news? Both?”

 

“Uh, well, I shouldn’t really share anything…” Lance explained, fidgeting with his jacket, and Keith’s eyes followed the movements of his fingers, until they were shoved deep into his pockets, hidden from view.

 

“Ah, please?”

 

Lance chuckled lightly.

 

“All I can say is that most of the visions were apparently too abstract to be real. Which is good, because a lot of those ones had one of you guys missing.”

 

Hunk’s smiled dropped, and Lance quickly elaborated.

 

“That’s a good thing! I mean, there were still some, but not as many.”

 

“And what about your family?”

 

Keith hadn’t meant to say it out loud. It had just been a passing thought, something he knew Lance would have mentioned over and over to Slav as he described the futures. But the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and everyone turned to stare at him; varying levels of shock on their faces.

 

Except Lance, whose expression slipped into something more along the lines of resigned acceptance; grief, but tinged with traces of surrender.

 

_Oh, no…_

 

“Um…” Lance’s voice came out as a low exhale, and his eyes wouldn’t meet anyones. He was staring up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly in an effort to contain tears. “It’s hard to say. Slav thinks that that particular vision made it into a lot of the futures because the Gild alpha wove it throughout them, but there’s no way to be certain.”

 

“Then we’ll _make_ it certain. You’ll see your family again.” Keith held Lance’s stare, his pulse heavy in his ears, until he realized what he was doing, and quickly amended, rambling on with increasing speed. “We all will. Well, not all see _your_ family, but see each of our _respective_ families. Not saying that I don’t want to see your family, just that...uh-” he broke off with an awkward clearing of his throat, focusing on the ground instead of meeting anyones eyes.

 

“I know what you mean,” Lance spoke softly, tenderly, and Keith felt his stomach flip over. He hoped his hair was doing a good job of hiding his growing blush.

 

_That’s it. I’m not speaking ever again. Fuck this._

 

“Keith’s right,” Hunk piped up, and Keith could have hugged him, feeling the spotlight fade off of him. “We’ll make it home.”

 

“Yeah,” Pidge agree, and Shiro nodded as well.

 

_Oh thank god._

 

“And just remember,” Allura added, placing a delicate hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You still have us.”

 

Keith watched Lance’s ears turn pink, and tried to push away any envious intrusions in his thoughts.

 

_Just stop. You’re overthinking. Again._

 

“Of course,” Lance grinned, cheeks slightly damp from crying. “I’d never forget about my space fam.”

 

Keith let his gaze shift up to Lance’s face, breath hitching in his throat as he stared back into deep pools of water, fluid and swirling and beckoning him in, like sirens to sailors. He had never known anyone with such captivating eyes...or maybe he had, and just hadn’t cared enough to pay close attention.

 

But he had known Lance for a while now, so how come he was only just beginning to take notice?

 

“We should have a movie night,” Pidge recommended randomly, and Hunk nodded eagerly.

 

“Yes! Lance you can pick which one!”

 

“Don’t choose a thriller again, for the love of all things good,” Shiro complained, earning a small chuckle from the boy.

 

“Thanks, but you guys go on ahead. I’m actually super tired. I’d fall asleep halfway through.”

 

Keith frowned at that. Lance _never_ missed out on movie night. And even if he did fall asleep, Hunk was more than willing to carry him to his room.

 

The yellow paladin said as much.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be your pillow.”

 

But Lance waved him off, stifling a yawn as he began to walk away.

 

“Thanks for the offer buddy, but my bed is calling to me. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

 

And with that he was gone, turning the corner without another word. They watched him leave, exchanging worried glances before Allura finally broke the silence.

 

“He _did_ have a long day…”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Hunk pouted, and Pidge nudged him gently in his side to get his attention.

 

“You still up for a movie or two?”

 

Hunk hesitated for a moment, most likely wondering if he should go check on his best friend or not, but must have made up his mind, since he smiled down at Pidge with a nod.

 

“Sure. But I get to pick this time.”

 

“Pfft, says who?”

 

“Says me!” And he took off running down the hall at a speed Keith hadn’t known he was capable of.

 

“Cheater!” Pidge called after him, before her own stout legs were following suit.

 

“No running in the hallways!” Allura reprimanded, and they both froze. Keith watched as a wicked grin spread out across her face, and then she too was bolting after them, passing by with a gleeful shriek. “At least not without me!”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Hey!”

 

And then they were gone, their laughter echoing around the castle and shaking loose any tension that may have been lingering in the air.

 

Keith turned to Shiro, who was staring at the spot the three had just been with an amused smile.

 

“You going to join them?” he asked, after noticing Keith’s look, but Keith wasn’t really in the mood for movies right then. Especially without Lance.

 

“Nah, I think I’ll pass tonight. Besides,” he added, seeing Shiro’s slight frown, “I’m not a huge fan of rom coms.”

 

Shiro chuckled, knowing Hunk was, and that they would most likely end up watching that very genre.

 

“Will you?” he added, hoping to keep Shiro from turning the conversation into something else, like why Keith had grown so protective over Lance back in the healing chamber.

 

Their leader sighed, shaking his head in the process.

 

“Maybe later. I want to check in with Coran and Slav. See if they can tell me anything more about Lance and how we can help him.”

 

_Good old Shiro, always putting his team before himself._

 

“He seemed to be feeling better,” Keith commented, unable to help himself. “He felt...happier I guess.”

 

Shiro gave him a curious look.

 

“You think so?”

 

_No._

 

In truth, Lance still felt broken; maybe not as much as before, but still cracked and under threat of falling apart, like a vase that was only recently glued back together. Keith could sense that much, though he wasn’t sure how.

 

Maybe it had something to do with his Galra heritage, or maybe he just knew how Lance was after months in space together, but Keith was certain that there was still a great deal that the boy was hiding.

 

He didn’t want to worry Shiro further though, and chose to shrug in what he hoped was nonchalance.

 

“He was smiling more,” he finished lamely, but it seemed to do the trick. Shiro nodded to himself, before clapping a sturdy hand down onto Keith’s shoulder.

 

“I suppose,” he said, then: “just keep watching over him. I hate to see any of my team suffer.”

 

Keith nodded, swallowing hard as he watched Shiro re-enter the healing chamber; the sound of the door sliding shut loud and a bit too final.

 

He didn’t linger outside of it long though, and quickly made his way down the hallway Lance had taken, hoping to catch up with him before he disappeared into his room. He wasn’t sure what he would say, but knew that at this point, anything would be welcome, and he _really_ wanted to clear up the whole awkward situation with the healing pod.

 

_I need to explain myself…_

 

But what was there to explain? Keith himself didn’t know why he had reacted the way he had upon seeing the blue paladin behind glass. He had been acting entirely on instinct; his body and mind working exclusively on autopilot.

 

Would he have gotten as defensive had it been Hunk in that pod? Or Pidge?

 

He told himself yes, but not all of him could agree. There was a part deep down in his gut quietly chanting _you wouldn’t_ over and over, and it was hard to ignore.

 

Keith rounded the corner into the wing of the castle that hosted their bedrooms, but Lance was nowhere to be seen.

 

_Dammit, I missed him._

 

He could always knock on the door; initiate a conversation that way, but as Keith neared it, his nerves got the better of him, and he hastily bypassed it in favour of opening his own.  

 

_It has to be natural. I can’t think on my feet in situations like this._

 

And it was true. Keith’s mind was a blank wasteland as he collapsed down onto his bed, kicking his boots off as he cursed his severe lack of social skills. He couldn’t just _ask_ Lance if something was bothering him.

 

Well, he could, technically, but he knew how that conversation would end: with Lance denying anything was wrong and Keith nodding awkwardly, too inexperienced with the delicacies of comforting to try and prod further.

 

_Why can’t I be as good at talking as I am with fighting?_

 

_Because then you’d be Lance._

 

_Good point._

 

Keith had always admired Lance’s ability to maintain a conversation. It was something he had never been able to do, not necessarily because he was horrible to talk to, but simply because Keith was perfectly fine with silence. To him it was peaceful, and if a space didn’t need to be filled, then why bother?

 

But that was a difficult idea to convey, and most people ended up thinking he was just being rude and aloof; not wanting to talk to them and thus giving up all attempts. It was frustrating, and Keith would often feel the uncomfortable pinpricks of jealousy whenever he saw Lance strike up an easy flow of dialogue with complete strangers.

 

He had watched; tried to learn if there was a method to the madness, but Keith was hopeless, and there was only so many times one could ask about the weather. For him, conversation needed to be meaningful, in depth, worth opening his mouth to talk about, and though Lance was definitely _worth_ speaking with, without something to latch onto that didn’t involve arguing, Keith was at a loss.

 

_Shiro I can’t do this-_

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled noise near his headboard, and with a gasp Keith crawled forwards, pressing his ear closer to the wall.

 

_Tap, tap tap tap, tap…_

 

_Lance…_

 

And then an idea occurred to him, and Keith retrieved his tablet from where he had left it on the floor and quickly began marking down the patterns of dots and lines.

 

_If I can’t communicate using words...then I won’t. But that doesn’t mean we still can’t talk._

 

After hearing Lance use Morse code the previous night, Keith had refreshed himself on the language, and was faster at deciphering what it was Lance was saying this time around. He almost smiled as he read over the sentence.

 

**_Are you awake?_ **

 

And then, before he could over think it, Keith answered.

 

-.--/./...

 

**_< Yes.>_ **

 

He waited, holding his breath.

 

And then he waited some more, not daring to move.

 

And then, with his lungs burning and muscles beginning to ache, he heard the hesitant taps signifying Lance’s reply.

 

**_Keith?_ **

 

Keith quirked an eyebrow, confused. Hadn’t Lance just asked if he was awake? Who else would he be expecting an answer from?

 

But before he could ask, he heard Lance furiously resume tapping against the wall between them, the sound louder and more purposeful this time, and Keith wondered if maybe that question hadn’t been meant for him after all.

 

 **_I knew it!_ ** Lance’s message read, then: **_How long have you known Morse code?_ **

 

Keith laughed through his nose, positioning himself more comfortably on the bed, and lifted his hand to respond.

 

**_< Since I was little.>_ **

 

There was another pause, then, softer than before, as if mimicking Lance’s thoughts:

 

**_And how long have you known that I know it?_ **

 

 _Is he worried?_ Keith thought, thinking back to all the times he had seen Lance fidget, wondering if he had really been tapping out phrases all along. _How did I not notice before?_

 

But Lance was still waiting for his answer, so Keith told him the truth.

 

**_< Not long. Yesterday.>_ **

 

There was a brief pause, then:

 

**_Sorry._ **

 

Keith frowned at that. What did Lance have to be sorry about? It’s not like he had kept Keith awake or anything, and even if he had, Keith wouldn’t have held that against him. Lance was missing his family. And who wouldn’t, after seeing future upon future with them not in it?

 

 **_< Don’t be. I don’t mind.>_ ** he said instead, and when Lance didn’t respond after a few minutes, added a question. **_< Are you really okay?>_ **

 

Lance’s answering taps came quicker this time, and Keith worked to decipher them in his head.

 

**_Would you be?_ **

 

Keith paused. If he were in Lance’s shoes, and had a large family back on Earth whom he loved and cared about, he would most definitely _not_ be okay. But, the thing was, Keith _didn’t_ have a large family back on Earth.

 

He didn’t really have a family at all, except maybe Shiro, who he was lucky enough to have in space with him.

 

And Earth had never truly been a home to him in the first place, so not going back wasn’t as upsetting a thought as it would be to someone else.

 

Someone like Lance.

 

But Keith wasn’t about to say that, and forced himself to consider the possibility of never seeing Shiro again, and using that as a comparison.

 

He hated it.

 

**_< No. I wouldn’t.>_ **

 

**_Same._ **

 

Keith felt his heart constrict, hearing, or rather, _understanding_ what it was Lance was going through. But he wasn’t sure how to comfort the boy. Saying that they would go back to Earth felt shallow, empty. Nice maybe, but hollow and absolutely void in meaning.

 

Because none of them knew for sure if they would ever return home. Lance maybe, but even if his futures could be trusted, the bulk of them had shown him exactly what Keith would be denying.

 

A future without his family.

 

But blunt honesty, as he tended to favour, didn’t seem like the appropriate route either, and Keith doubted Lance would be comforted in the slightest by him agreeing that they may never go back.

 

So instead Keith changed the subject.

 

**_< What did that alien say to you in Spanish?>_ **

 

There was a long pause this time, and Keith wondered if perhaps he should re-tap the message to make sure Lance had gotten all of it, when he heard the faint knocks against the wall.

 

**_Why do you want to know?_ **

 

Keith shrugged, then, remembering Lance couldn’t see him, said:

 

**_< I’m curious.>_ **

 

**_Curiosity killed the cat._ **

 

Keith bit back a laugh.

 

**_< Good thing I’m part Galra then.>_ **

 

**_Same difference._ **

 

**_< In what way!>_ **

 

Keith couldn’t be sure, but he thought he may have heard a stifled laugh from beyond the wall, and let his own smile grow. And then Lance was tapping again.

 

**_Both sneaky, fluffy, weird eyes, and not to mention independent._ **

 

Keith scoffed loudly.

 

**_< I’m not fluffy!>_ **

 

This time he did hear Lance laugh, the sound muffled but cheery, and Keith’s heart kicked up a notch.

 

**_I bet you both purr as well. Do you purr?_ **

 

 _Not that I know of..._ but he didn’t say that. Instead he smirked to himself, tapping a quick reply whilst bolstered by Lance’s laughter.

 

**_< Wouldn’t you like to know.>_ **

 

Lance’s answering taps came without pause, and Keith felt the air vacate his lungs and seize to refill upon hearing his retort.

 

**_I would._ **

 

_Holy fuck WHAT?!_

 

Keith had to remind himself to breathe, and allowed shallow breaths to pass his lips as he thought of how to respond.

 

But was there even a response for that?

 

_Is he flirting??_

 

Keith wasn’t good at flirting. Hell, why would he be anyways? This was Lance. He didn’t have a crush on _Lance!_

 

And sure, maybe there was _something_ that ignited in his chest whenever he heard the other boy laugh, or saw him smile; his eyes reminiscent of a cloudless sky...but that wasn’t because he _liked Lance_.

 

Those were just...things, that he tended to notice. Just like the fidgeting. There wasn’t anything more to it than that.

 

At least...that’s what he told himself.

 

**_Keith? You still there?_ **

 

He blinked, completely forgetting that he was in the middle of a conversation.

 

_Except how do I continue on from that?!_

 

**_< Yeah, still here.>_ **

 

 **_Oh good._ ** Lance tapped back immediately after, and Keith felt slightly guilty for having left him hanging. **_I don’t really want to be alone right now._ **

 

Scratch that. He felt _immensely_ guilty.

 

**_< You aren’t. I’m right here.>_ **

 

Another pause, and then, almost too soft to hear:

 

**_Can I come over?_ **

 

Keith blanched; the colour draining from his face and making his head spin alarmingly.

 

_Lance wants to come over? To my room?!_

 

 **_It would just be easier to talk,_ ** Lance went on, and Keith felt his panic rise.

 

_Maybe for you! But what about me!?_

 

But then he shook his head briskly, pushing aside the selfish thought. This wasn’t about him.

 

This was about Lance.

 

_And right now he needs someone to talk to, and he chose you._

 

Well, maybe not _chose_ per say, but Keith allowed himself to find comfort in the fact that Lance was seemingly willing to open up to him, and him alone, at that moment.

 

He lifted a finger to tap out his response.

 

**_< Of course.>_ **

 

He listened for a reply, but the knocks that followed didn’t come from the wall, but rather his door, and with a shaky breath, Keith rose from his bed to answer it.

 

“Hey.”

 

Lance stood in front of him, hands shoved deep in his pockets, and hair slightly askew, as if he had been laying on it, or else running his fingers through it.

 

Keith tried not to visualize either too hard.

 

“Hi,” he replied, and after seeing the slightly amused smile play at Lance’s lips, stepped aside to let him in.

 

“Woah Keith,” Lance commented upon entering. “Your room looks just like mine! What a coincidence!”

 

Keith frowned, letting the door slide shut and folding his arms over his chest.

 

“Aren’t they all the same?”

 

Lance turned back to him, one eyebrow raised high on his forehead, and staring through half-lidded eyes.

 

“It’s a joke buddy,” he said, and Keith tried not to let his heart sink too heavily at the nickname.

 

_I don’t want to be your ‘buddy’. I want-_

 

_Want…._

 

He wanted more, but couldn’t allow himself the luxury of admitting that just then.

 

“Ah. Hilarious.”

 

Lance snorted, moving to sit on the edge of Keith’s bed, where he noticed the tablet perched on the covers. Keith watched his eyes scan over the many dots and tick marks that littered the screen, before freezing near the top, where his smile dropped.

 

“What-” Keith began, but broke off when Lance bit his lower lip, finger tracing over the lines that Keith had written down that first night. The ones that held Lance’s promise.

 

**_I will come back._ **

 

Keith wasn’t sure what to say as he moved to take the tablet from Lance’s hands gently, placing it on the desk behind him. When he turned back, Lance’s shoulders were hunched inwards, and his hands were laced together tightly, white at the knuckles, and all thoughts of awkwardness evaporated to be replaced with concern.

 

He sat down near Lance, leaving a substantial gap between them, and stared at the far wall.

 

No words of comfort came to him, but for once Keith wasn’t too concerned about their absence. Lance would talk if and when he needed to, and in the meantime, Keith would do what he was good at, and let the silence endure.

 

Besides, Keith _detested_ false condolences, and filling the air between them with kind words would only be a temporary fix, like taping over a crack that was bound to get bigger.

 

Lance would talk if he felt like it.

 

And if he didn’t, then that was fine too, because Keith had a way to communicate with him now that didn’t involve verbal speech. They would bond with dots and lines if they had to; working to build the bridge over the ocean that separated them.

 

Keith wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Lance sighed heavily beside him, startling him from his thoughts. He watched as the boy unlaced his fingers and slipped them under his thighs, before opening his mouth to speak.

 

“It wanted to know my favourite colour.”

 

Keith blinked, completely thrown by the statement, but Lance elaborated before he could ask.

 

“The little alien Gild guy, back on that planet.”

 

_Oh._

 

“That’s all?” he asked, a bit disappointed that it hadn’t been anything more meaningful. Lance glanced over at him, shrugging slightly as he did.

 

“It said it liked the colour of my armour, and asked if it was my favourite.” He smiled to himself then, huffing out a light chuckle as his eyes grew distant with memory.

 

Keith hauled him back to the present.

 

“And what about later? When it spoke to you again?”

 

“Same thing, only this time I told it the truth.”

 

“That it is?”

 

Lance surprised him by shaking his head.

 

“It’s funny. A lot of people tend to assume blue is my favourite colour.”

 

“It’s not?!” Keith was shocked, and Lance let out another small huff of breath at seeing his expression.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Then what is it?” he asked, and Lance’s smile grew sad. He shifted on the bed so that his legs were propped up against his chest, and let his back rest against the wall. Keith stayed where he was, choosing to sit on his knees as he turned his body to face Lance more directly.

 

“It’s grey actually.”

 

“Grey?” _Really?_

 

“Yeah I know, ‘what a depressing colour’ and all that-”

 

“No, it’s not.” Keith interrupted quickly. “I’m just surprised is all.”

 

Lance’s lips flicked upwards for a second, before falling back down into a growing frown.

 

“What makes it your favourite?” Keith asked, genuinely curious now that his entire world had been flipped around.

 

Well, that was a bit dramatic, but it was still mind blowing to know that blue didn’t hold the number one spot in Lance’s eyes, which was almost ironic, if one were to ponder it too long.

 

“I guess…” Lance sighed after a moment of thinking, his fingers beginning to move idly across his knee caps as he told Keith about the colour grey. “It reminds me of home. It’s the colour of the waves after a storm. I used to watch them from the window in the kitchen, and hope that the tide would bring in cool shells, and later my siblings and I would scour the beach, careful to return any creatures that had washed up on shore. And the rocks as well, when they were wet and slippery, and I’d have to hold my little nephew's hand so he didn’t fall off of them.” Keith watched as Lance’s eyelids slid shut, his face growing calmer and more relaxed as he remembered.

 

“But I think what really made me like the colour were the days where it rained, because the sky would get so dark and angry; rumbling with thunder and shooting lightning down at us...and then, of course, there was the rain itself. The rain was the best part of all. And it wasn’t blue. It was grey.”

 

Lance’s voice had grown quieter as he spoke, fading to hardly a whisper as he neared the end of his explanation. Keith hadn’t stopped watching his face, but as Lance’s words washed over him, he could almost hear the gentle pitter patter of water against a roof, falling steadily and turning the world a comfortable shade of grey.

 

_No wonder Lance likes it._

 

Speaking of, the boy’s eyes had re-opened, and were staring at Keith kindly, dare he say _fondly_ , his mouth tilted upwards in a ghost of a smile.

 

“I like grey because it’s underrated. Underappreciated. Most people think of the colour as a bad omen. No one likes the ocean when it’s restless, and people curse the sky when it’s upset. And they assume that things that are supposed to be blue should only _ever_ be blue, and when they aren’t they become unhappy; blaming grey for its absence.” He shrugged, shoulders rubbing against the wall as he let his head fall against it. “So I guess I can relate.”

 

Keith was at a loss of words, which wasn’t really saying much, since he usually was, but as Lance’s mouth closed, pinching into a thin line as he stared down at his hands, Keith felt completely hollow; as if someone had scooped out his insides like a jack-o-lantern, and had neglected to carve a smile.

 

Lance’s explanation for his love of the colour grey felt much too personal for Keith to have been privy to hearing, and he almost felt guilty for having asked in the first place.

 

But then he figured, if Lance hadn’t of wanted to share that part of himself, then he wouldn’t have.

 

It was as simple as that.

 

Still, as the silence descended around them, like a thick, oppressive blanket, Keith wished there was something he could say to show Lance that, while others may not appreciate grey and all it’s glory, he did.

 

But as no words came to mind, Keith settled for something braver, and scooted over towards Lance to sit right up against him, so that their legs and arms were touching, and let his head fall against the boy's shoulder.

 

He heard Lance’s sharp intake of breath, then felt his eyes shift down and over him, but where he had been fully prepared for Lance to pull away, he didn’t, and Keith was surprised, and incredibly pleased, to feel him relax into his side.

 

“And what about you?” Lance asked after a moment, and Keith felt his breath tickle and play with his hair, sending ripples of goosebumps down along his spine.

 

He hummed to himself before replying. He had always thought his favourite colour was red, still did, to a certain extent, but as he was about to say so, another colour came to mind. One that he had been growing used to seeing around; had thought about late at night when he couldn’t sleep.

 

It was the colour of the eyes staring down at him, and as Keith shifted his head to look back into Lance’s face, he was greeted by that very hue, resembling deep pools of ocean water.

 

“Blue.”

 

Lance’s cheeks flushed, which was gratifying, and did things to Keith’s insides that he hadn’t known were possible, and he watched in delight as Lance let his head fall into his hands with a muffled groan.

 

“Oh god, and here I was just dissing it.”

 

Keith laughed, feeling the combined warmth from Lance’s side and the spreading fire in his chest course through him.

 

“No, I wasn’t offended. I think I only just realized how much I like it now to be honest.”

 

Lance went still, lifting his head just enough to stare at Keith from over his fingers.

 

“What made you change your mind?” he asked, voice muffled by his hands, and Keith longed to reach out and take hold of them; pull them away from the beautiful smile he knew was hiding beneath.

 

_Wait…_

 

Did he just refer to something on Lance as _beautiful?!_

 

_Oh god...that wasn’t part of the plan!_

 

_No, it’s alright. It’s just an observation. Nothing to freak out over._

 

 _And it_ is _a nice smile. No harm done in noticing that, right?_

 

But it was the eyes that were really getting to him, and as wonderful as Lance’s smile was to look at, it was those two lively irises currently searching his face that truly deserved the title ‘beautiful’.

 

_But Lance doesn’t need to know that._

 

He also didn’t need to know that it was that very shade of blue of Lance’s eyes that had swayed him away from red as the holder of favourite colour.

 

Granted, he could go on and on for hours about why the colour suddenly meant so much to him, but those were words meant only for himself. They weren’t supposed to be shared, especially with the person who was the root cause behind it all anyways.

 

Keith averted his gaze, focusing on a stray thread hanging from his pants, and quickly changed the subject, if only to avoid answering.

 

“Why were you talking to Blue in Spanish this morning?”

 

Lance tilted his head at the question, most likely guessing what Keith was trying to do, but accommodating him with an answer anyways.

 

“Because I can.”

 

“Oh…” Keith had been expecting a bit more than that, but Lance’s curt reply was enough for him to know not to pry in business that wasn’t his. He was about to try a different topic when Lance sighed beside him, clasping his hands together tightly and leaning his head back against the wall.

 

“Sorry, it’s just…” he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a long moment before continuing. “I never ever thought that I’d lose my language, you know? No one does. It’s something that’s ingrained into you as a child. I grew up with Spanish, and for a long while it was all I spoke.”

 

Keith listened in silence, not wanting to interrupt.

 

“And even in space, where I had no one to converse with like I did back home, it never even occurred to me that I could begin to forget certain words. But in those visions that I saw, it was so much worse.” Lance paused, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he recalled. “In the sparse futures where I _did_ end up seeing my family again, I found I could no longer understand them. My language was lost. I could no longer speak Spanish.”

 

“Lance,” Keith whispered after sitting in heavy silence for several minutes after the boy had finished. It was one of those moments where, even though Keith wasn’t entirely sure what to say, he knew he should at least try. “You aren’t going to forget.”

 

It was a hefty statement, but Keith wasn’t one for sugar coated words of comfort. He wholeheartedly believed what he said, and was going to make sure Lance felt the same.

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

“Well,” Keith tilted his head to the side, feeling a portion of his hair slip over his forehead. Lance watched it distractedly. “Do you forget any words right now?”

 

Lance blinked, then paused as he thought.

 

“Not that I know of, no-”

 

“And does Blue answer you in Spanish when you talk to her?”

 

“I guess, in her own way…”

  
“Good, then between her and I, you won’t lose your language.”

 

Lance’s face took on an amused expression as he stared back at Keith.

 

“Her and you? You speak Spanish?”

 

Keith shrugged sheepishly, letting his gaze fall back on his own hands as he answered.

 

“No...but I could, if you wanted to teach me.”

 

Lance didn’t answer, and when Keith risked glancing over, he saw that the boy was fiddling with the hem of his jacket, smiling to himself as he did.

 

_Oh boy, that’s adorable…_

 

Keith felt his ears burning, but when Lance finally spoke again, they may as well have burst into flames.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Keith’s brain wasn’t supplying him with any proper words, choosing instead to scream giddily along with his heart.

 

_I’m so fricken screwed._

 

A silence spread out in front of them after that, and as much of a fan of the quiet as he usually was, Keith found himself unable to cope with the lack of conversation, feeling Lance’s eyes on him; his promise sitting securely between them.

 

He cleared his throat as calmly as he could, and brought up a different subject, one he hoped would distract Lance enough for him to be able to recover somewhat.

 

“When did you learn Morse code?”

 

He saw Lance’s head perk up, and mentally sighed in relief as he took the bait.

 

“Oh geez...probably when I was six? I remember seeing it an old war movie my parents had rented, and just being so amazed that people could communicate using dots and lines. So I began drawing them everywhere, and tapping on everything, asking my parents if they could understand the words.” He chuckled briefly, shaking the bed in the process. “They couldn’t, since it was just nonsense, so they bought me a book on Morse code, and I sort of learned it after that. I went so far as to teach my siblings, so we could talk to each other at night without our parents hearing us.”

 

“Oh my god, I feel bad for them,” Keith mused, imagining a six year old hyperactive Lance excitedly tapping away into the wee hours of the night. It wasn’t hard to picture, since Lance had apparently not changed much since then.

 

The boy huffed contently.

 

“Yeah, we all laugh about it now, but my parents really regretted buying me that book. I basically started a revolution, and any of our ‘no talking past this hour’ rules went right out the window.”

 

“What a troublemaker.”

 

“Oh yeah. We had nicknames and everything. Mine was ‘rapidash’ because I was so fast at it, and also because that was my favourite pokemon back then,” Lance continued, voice growing animated as he recounted the happier tale. “I think it reached its’ peak when my uncle found out that we were all using Morse code, and for Christmas that year he got us each a genuine telegraph, like they used in the old days and stuff, and it was mayhem from that point on. Absolute chaos.”

 

Keith had felt the warm bubbly sensation of a growing laugh rise in his chest as he listened to Lance talk, and had been doing his best to withhold it, but his resolve wasn’t strong enough, and as Lance tapered off, Keith felt the sound escape.

 

His laugh had always been something he was self-conscious about, which was why he tended to prefer a hearty chuckle or nose exhale whenever he could help it.

 

This was not one of those moments, and though Keith tried to cover his mouth to prevent Lance from hearing the inevitable snorts that accompanied his tittery laugh, it was to be in vain.

 

Lance was staring at him wide-eyed, mouth agape and curled up slightly in the corners, as if he had just discovered the greatest secret in the universe.  

 

“What was _that!_ ” he exclaimed, and Keith covered his face with his hands, feeling the heat in his cheeks as his laughter dwindled. “No, don’t stop! It was cute.”

 

_Cute?!?!_

 

Keith lifted his head slightly, peeking through his fingers as he glanced timidly over at Lance. He was watching him with a crooked smile, eyebrows tilted upwards and ears rosy, and _holy fuck should_ not _have looked up!_

 

“I didn’t know you were a snorter,” Lance went on, voice teasing but soft, and Keith groaned.

 

“Shut it.”

 

“No way. Now that I know you can laugh like that I’m going to do everything in my power to make you snort in front of the others.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, stretching out his legs on the bed and leaning back against the wall.

 

“Pfft, good luck.”

 

“Is that a challenge? Because, you know how I get with challenges Keith.”

 

And he did, which was why Keith smirked deviously as he glanced in Lance’s direction.

 

“I know you always lose, so I’m not too concerned.”

 

Lance scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and jutting out his lower lip in a spectacular pout.

 

“Oh it’s so on. You better watch yourself Keithy boy.”

 

Keith chuckled, but it wasn’t the same laugh as before, and Lance narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. He ignored the look though, and rested his hands in his lap as he sighed, thinking back to the last competition Lance had invoked, with the whole silence thing, and feeling that pang of guilt resurface.

 

“I never got to apologize,” he began, and Lance’s expression shifted to a confused eyebrow tilt. “For what I said back on that planet. I didn’t mean it as an insult...I was just trying to say that it was nice not fighting with you for once.”

 

Lance was quiet beside him, and after what felt like a minute too long without a response, Keith let his eyes wander over the blue paladin. Lance’s brows were furrowed, and his lower lip was wedged firmly between his teeth, and Keith worried that he was genuinely angry with him, but then he spoke.

 

“When was this?”

 

_...what?_

 

“Back on Gildaught? When you were giving me the silent treatment and I said I liked you better that way...?”

 

_Don’t tell me you seriously don’t remember when I’ve been panicking over this for two days now!_

 

But then Lance’s eyebrows shot up on his forehead, and Keith wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or guilty as the boy seemingly recalled.

 

“ _Ooohh,_ right. Yeah...I sort of figured out what you meant after a bit. You really need to work on your compliments though buddy.”

 

_Again with the buddy…_

 

“Tell me about it,” he grumbled instead, and Lance exhaled deeply.

 

“But, you know, you were right. I know that sometimes I can be overbearing and annoying and stuff, so I get where you were coming from.”

 

“No, Lance that wasn’t what I meant at all!” Keith quickly turned on the bed, so he was facing the boy more fully, and grabbed him by the shoulders so he was looking straight into those wonderful, amazing, _stupid_ blue eyes. “I like listening to you talk. I do. It’s just, I’m not good at conversation, and really the only way we ever speak to each other is when we’re arguing or bickering and...I don’t know, it was just nice to be able to walk with you without worrying about that. That’s all I was trying to say.” He released his grip, sitting back on his knees as he stared down at his lap with a small shrug. “I just, sort of suck at words.”

 

He felt the bed shift as Lance moved, turning so he was directly in front of Keith; their knees barely touching.

 

“You don’t suck at words. In fact, talking to you has been really helpful, and-” Lance broke off, fingers tapping on his leg absently, but Keith was too distracted to determine what he was saying, if anything.

 

“And I actually really enjoy it,” Lance continued. “But I also don’t mind just sitting in silence, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

 

_Who does this guy think he is, making me feel things._

 

_Inconsiderate._

 

But Keith’s heart was screaming otherwise, and he couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on his face as he shook his head at the offer.

 

“No. I want to keep talking. I need the practice.”

 

“ _Practice?!_ ” Lance huffed, and Keith nearly snorted at the reaction, but withheld at the last moment. “Are you using me as a _training exercise!?”_

 

_Oh, you’d know if I was using you for exercise._

 

_Um, where the fuck did that come from?!_

 

_Keep calm Keith. Just breathe._

 

And so he did, releasing it steadily through his mouth as his eyes focused back on Lance’s fingers, which were tapping away contently on his thigh.

 

_What are you saying?_

 

“Well fine then,” Lance conceded, smirking as he leaned back slightly on the bed. “Let’s practice.” He cleared his throat theatrically, and Keith tilted his head at him in confusion. “Oh, why hello there Keith! How’s the weather?”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Lance made a sound similar to a loud buzzer.

 

“Wrong. Responses to that questions could be ‘nice’, ‘it’s very sunny’, or ‘how am I supposed to know? I’m in space!’”

 

Keith groaned, rolling his eyes playfully, but it was hard to focus on what Lance was saying as his mind struggled to decipher the code he was busily tapping out.

 

**_Hey Keith-_ **

 

“Let’s try again. How is your day going?”

 

“Um…”

 

**_I think-_ **

 

“Um? That’s not an answer either.”

 

**_That you’re-_ **

 

“Are you even trying?” Lance teased, and Keith reacted before properly thinking through his actions. He reached out, covering one of Lance’s hands with his own, not even considering how high up on his leg they were. Lance released a small gasp that quickly turned into a laugh as Keith spoke.

 

“Quit distracting me! You’re doing it on purpose!”

 

“Am not!” Lance grinned, and began tapping away with his other hand, which Keith lunged for as well. But Lance was quicker, and pulled it away before Keith could trap it. “Ha, too slow.”

 

Something inside of him sparked; that fire that Lance was always able to ignite whenever it came to his competitiveness, and Keith allowed himself to be consumed by it. He twisted, reaching forward with his other hand as he struggled to maintain a grip on Lances’, determined to win this battle.

 

But Lance had the advantage, what with him being mostly limb, and was able to stretch it above his head, where Keith fell short.

 

“Nice try-” but Lance’s mockery was cut off as Keith leapt upwards, stretching his torso and successfully wrapping his fingers around Lance’s wrist, so that he was unable to move his hand.

 

“Ha! I-” and then he was falling forward, caught off balance as the bed shifted beneath them, and toppled downwards onto Lance. Blue eyes widened as Keith stared down at them, noticing with a jolt to his stomach the _compromising_ position they were in, and let the last of his sentence escape as a soft exhale of breath. “-win…”

 

Lance was a statue beneath him, hands raised over his head and secured in Keith’s grip tightly, and save for the shallow rising and falling of his chest, he was otherwise as still as Keith had ever seen him.

 

It was thrilling. Gratifying. And _addicting_ as all hell, but then Keith’s better judgement kicked in, delayed by overstimulation, and he hastily apologized, backing off of Lance and scooting to the farthest end of the bed as he could get.

 

_Holy fuck what the shit was that and why is my heart racing what the ever living HELL._

 

Lance sat up slowly, looking dazed and light headed, and stared at Keith for a moment too long before standing and adjusting his jacket with shaking fingers.

 

“I should uh,” he stammered, clearing his throat when his voice came out an octave too high. “I should go.”

 

Keith could only nod in reply, not trusting his voice, much less the words that were eager to jump from his lips.

 

_Don’t leave._

 

But Lance was already at the door, which slid open almost reluctantly, and Keith finally looked up.

 

He met Lance’s eyes, memorizing the way they shone in the dimly lit lights of the hallway beyond, urging himself to look away, or even _blink_ , but his mind had no control over his body.

 

“Thanks for the chat Keith,” Lance said, hands deep in his jacket pockets, much like when he had first entered the room. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

 

And then Keith’s brain short-circuited, and he could hardly even lift his own hand to return the small wave Lance gave him before leaving.

 

His door closed, leaving him alone in silence; the heavy beating of his pulse loud in his ears as he stared at the place Lance had just been.

 

_Let’s do it again sometime?_

 

So that meant Lance wasn’t mad?

 

It was hard to feel relieved, and Keith was too shaken to do much else besides rock back and forth as a means to dissipate the nervous energy.

 

_Let’s do it again sometime…_

 

Yeah, he’d like that. Talking with Lance had been easy, and they hadn’t even argued once! He felt like he understood Lance a lot better now as well, and thought about all the tiny details he had shared; things Keith hadn’t really considered important before then, like his favourite colour. Or how much of a nuisance child he had been.

 

Or the way his pupils had dilated when Keith was hovering over him; their faces only separated by a few inches of air, with gravity urging them to close the gap.

 

And as Keith sat there, begging his brain not to overanalyze the entire encounter in excruciating detail, he heard a soft tapping against his wall, and quickly turned to face it.

 

**_Goodnight Keith._ **

 

And with that, his worries melted away, replaced with a rushing sense of exhaustion. He laid down on his bed, tucking one hand beneath his head and using the other to send a quick response.

 

**_< Goodnight Lance.>_ **

 

_Let’s do it again sometime._

 

* * *

 

 

Keith’s dreams were stained blue that night; a monochrome canvas of navies and pastels that Keith was reluctant to wake up from. He wasn’t sure if there had been any distinct plot to the dreams, only that they left him with a lingering sense of euphoria as his eyes slowly opened.

 

And then he realized what time it was.

 

_Holy crap did I actually sleep that long?!_

 

It wasn’t like Keith to fall into a deep enough state of dormancy that it was prolonged past the early morning, but as he tossed the sheets of his bed back, sitting up and stretching with a groan, he figured it must have been nearing noon, had he had an Earth clock to reference.

 

_Good thing we’re taking a break from Voltron, otherwise Allura would have me beheaded._

 

He showered quickly, letting his hair hang down to his shoulders in a damp mop, and headed off in search of food.

 

He was only about three paces down the hall when he heard a voice call out from behind him.

 

“Oi Keith!”

 

He turned, seeing Pidge trot the remaining distance between them and grab hold of his shirt.

 

“C’mon we need you,” she said, tugging him along behind her.

 

“Why? Did something happen? Do we need Voltron?”

 

She scoffed.

 

“Pretty sure you would’ve been woken up earlier if we did.”

 

“Then what do you need me for? Can I get breakfast first?”

 

Pidge halted, and he nearly ran into her as she turned to face him.

 

“Dude, it’s like, mid afternoon. Breakfast is a thing of the past.”

 

Keith crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted.

 

“Time is an illusion and you know that. Breakfast can be eaten whenever.”

 

“I mean, hard to argue with logic like that,” she chuckled, then turned back down the hallway, gesturing for him to follow. “But Hunk has some snacks if you’re hungry. He carries them around in his belt.”

 

_I should start doing that…_

 

“You still haven’t told me why I’m needed,” he commented as she led him towards one of the larger gathering rooms. She looked back at him with a sly wink that Keith immediately didn’t like.

 

“We’re about to start a game, and we were short one player.”

 

“Oh, and I suppose that player is me?”

 

She shrugged.

 

“Who else?”

 

He rolled his eyes playfully, but his heart warmed at the thought that his team had allowed him to rest in favour of starting the game earlier. Even if he had no idea what said game involved, Keith found himself willing to participate, and followed Pidge into the room, where everyone was waiting.

 

_Even Lance…_

 

Keith’s pulse quickened as his gaze passed over the blue paladin, locking in on those goddamn mesmerizing eyes that had haunted his sleep all night.

 

Well, maybe not haunted, since that implied that it was unwelcome. Maybe more like graced.

 

_Focus, everyone is staring at you._

 

He blinked, feeling his cheeks heat as Lance shot him a quick wink as Pidge cleared her throat loudly beside him.

 

“Keith, pay attention. I don’t want to have to go over the rules more than once.”

 

He coughed awkwardly, moving to sit by Hunk, and thus Lance, as she took center stage.

“You sleep well?” Shiro asked, turning in his spot on the couch to face Keith. “And did you eat yet?”

 

Keith nodded.

 

“Sleep, yes. Surprisingly well.”

 

_Lance quit staring at me you weirdo!_

 

“But as for eat,” he went on, doing his best to ignore Lance’s gaze, “not yet. Pidge wouldn’t let me.”

 

Shiro frowned, turning back to Pidge with disapproval. She shrugged.

 

“Hunk can give him something from his collection.”

 

“Hey! That was supposed to be a secret!” Hunk exclaimed from beside him, and Keith heard the soft chuckle resound from the boy on his other side.

 

“It’s fine Hunk,’ Keith said as Pidge shrugged again, turning towards Allura, who was watching them all with a fond grin.

 

“What? No, I mean,” Hunk reached into one of his pockets and withdrew a bar of some sort, handing it to Keith with a smile. “I’m not gonna let you starve man. I’m not heartless.”

 

Keith felt his lips curl up in reply, and took the food gratefully.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Alright plebs,” Pidge’s voice echoed around the room, and they all turned their attention on her as she made to stand on one of the tables.

 

“Woah careful-” Shiro started, but she silenced him by holding out a hand, beckoning for quiet.

 

“I’ll get right into it, since Keith took his sweet time getting out of bed this morning.” He felt a few eyes shift in his direction, and stuck his tongue out at Pidge. “The game is this: we’ll be in pairs, with one group as the seekers, and the other two as hiders. The basic premise it to not be found, but if you do, try and get back to home base,” she gestured around the room, “which will be in here, before getting tagged.”

 

“So it’s hide and seek?” Lance asked, and Keith let his eyes wander over to him. He looked much better this morning, with the bags that had hung heavy beneath his eyes the past two days fading, and his smiles coming more readily. “Or kick the can?”

 

Pidge hummed, her face growing devious.

 

“Similar, but with an added feature. Allura gave me permission to hack the sentries. They’ll be set to a higher training level, so if we run into one, we have to work as a team to defeat it, or else risk getting caught by whoever is seeking.”

 

“I’ve asked Coran to watch using the castle defense system,” Allura added, leaning forward in her seat excitedly, “so he’ll know if any paladins run into trouble, but aside from that, you’ll need to rely on each other to win the game. You’ll be given training staffs to work with, so as to not accidently shoot any of your teammates.”

 

“Oh, and the sentries don’t take sides,” Pidge informed them with a sly grin. “They’ll fight everyone, so even the seekers have to be cautious.”

 

“So,” Lance went on, steepling his fingers as he leaned back on the couch, “it’s kick the can: death mode?”

 

“Kick the can or kick the bucket,” Keith joked, and instead of the odd chuckle or two he had been expecting, there was absolute silence as the rest of the team turned to face him. Keith swallowed with some difficulty, eyes darting to each of his friends’ faces, searching to see if he had somehow said something offensive.

 

Again.

 

But before he could open his mouth to explain himself, Lance let out a loud guffaw that soon had everyone else laughing along with him.

 

“Keith, buddy,” he panted, genuinely entertained by the comment, “did you just make a _pun?!”_

 

“I _told_ you guys Galra Keith was funnier!” Hunk added, throwing a friendly beam his way.

 

“A pun! I can’t believe it! Our own Keith, making jokes, and _good_ ones as well! I think I just fell in love!” Lance was chuckling again, ignoring Pidge’s demands for silence as the group slowly regained composure.

 

But as she went on to explain that, yes, it was indeed kick the can death mode, Keith barely heard.

 

His mind was replaying what Lance had said, over and over, making his heartbeat jump around erratically.

 

_Fell in LOVE!?_

 

He knew Lance hadn’t been serious, and had simply meant to say that he was...proud? Or maybe it was a reference to something he didn’t understand, since the others barely acknowledged the comment, but Keith couldn’t get the words out of his head.

 

_He said love. Holy fuck. Mission abort._

 

And then Hunk was nudging his side, and Keith had to pretend that he had been paying attention and not slowly dissolving into a puddle of mush over hearing Lance say such an atrocious thing.

 

_Fell in love...how dare he. And how dare my stupid heart act this way. It’s just a dumb word. It means nothing._

 

_But then, how come it doesn’t feel like nothing?_

 

“You’re on my team,” Hunk was saying, and Keith nodded along, not fully comprehending what Hunk was referring to.

 

“You two,” Pidge was pointing at them, “will be Team Condiments.”

 

“What?” Keith asked, finally cluing in that they were about to start the game. Hunk explained.

 

“Yellow and Red. Mustard and ketchup.”

 

_What?!_

 

“Oh, ok,” he said instead, forcing his mind to focus.

 

“Me and Shiro will be Team Dark Luigi,” Pidge went on, and Hunk snorted as Shiro groaned softly.

 

“Guess that leaves me and the Princess,” Lance chimed in, waggling his eyebrows at Allura, who simply rolled her eyes in reply.

 

_Um excuse ME! You can’t say you fell in love with me and then flirt with Allura! RUDE._

 

But before he could even begin to reason with himself, Coran interjected, stepping into the circle holding a small baggie.

 

“I believe,” he said calmly, waiting for everyone's attention to be on him, “that in order for this game to be fair, we must pick teams the old fashioned way.” He held out the bag, shaking it lightly, making whatever was inside clink together softly. “Who’s first?”

 

Pidge looked ready to argue, but Shiro stood before she could, reaching into the bag and rummaging around.

 

“It’s more random this way,” he commented, seeing the look of betrayal cross Pidge’s face. “And maybe Team Dark Luigi will still be a thing.”

 

But as he withdrew his hand, the object he held, which Keith guessed to be an Altean chess piece, was apparently not representative of the green paladin.

 

“Ah! The Queen!” Coran cheered, gesturing to Allura with a grin. Her cheeks flushed as she stood to examine the piece in Shiro’s hand.

 

“Coran, this is hardly accurate.”

 

The man shrugged, twirling his mustache between two fingers.

 

“It is to me. Now,” he held out the bag for her. “Your turn m’lady.”

 

“Wait,” Pidge interrupted before the princess could choose her piece. “How does this even work? I thought Allura was already on Shiro’s team. Why would she need to pick again?”

 

“This technique is based on chance, but also fate,” Coran explained. “Partners are chosen when two individuals pick each others token, in this case chess pieces, and it goes on until all are matched up.”

 

“That seems…” Hunk started.

 

“Unnecessarily complicated?” Pidge offered, and he nodded sheepishly, but Coran didn’t pick up on the sarcasm.

 

“Oh it is! When I was a boy we would oftentimes spend _vargas_ just trying to form teams!”

 

“Sounds thrilling,” Keith heard Lance mumble to Hunk, who stifled a laugh.

 

“But on we go,” Coran continued, shaking the bag as Allura reached in her hand. She withdrew a piece similar to the one Shiro was holding, only with a more decorated crown.

 

“Wonderful! The King!” he gestured to Shiro, who rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Coran beamed at the two of them. “Our first match! See? Wasn’t that easy?”

 

“I guess,” Pidge relented, moving forward to trade places with Allura.

 

She reached into the bag, withdrawing another chess piece, this one smaller and less ornate than the previous ones. She frowned at it, holding it up for Coran to see.

 

“Oh, that one is you. Pick again.”

 

Pidge scoffed loudly.

 

“I’m a _pawn?!_ ”

 

“The pieces have no real meaning behind them number five,” Coran explained. “It was simply the smallest, like you.”

 

“Ok, first of all, rude. Second of all, _rude._ Third of all, _RUDE._ ”

 

Keith couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as he watched Pidge argue about her chess piece, but Coran was already moving on, eyes gleaming, and held the bag out for Lance.

 

Keith watched him closely, wondering which piece he would withdraw, and which one of them it would represent. Part of him was really hoping it would be himself, but as Lance’s hand retreated from the bag, Keith felt his stomach drop.

 

“A horse?” Lance asked, confused, and then Coran’s eyes were widening, staring at the piece and then drifting over to Keith with what looked to be poorly hidden glee.

 

“The Knight,” he explained, and Lance’s eyes followed the direction Coran’s were staring, landing on Keith like a hammer to a nail.

 

_Oh fuck._

 

He could feel Shiro’s eyes on him as well, but made a point of ignoring him as Coran turned to Hunk, jostling the bag lightly, though only two pieces remained.

 

“Let’s see, shall we?”

 

Hunk’s piece resembled a tower, the Rook, and Coran huffed in exasperation upon seeing it.

 

“Quiznak, another of the same. You and Pidge will be on a team, since you both withdrew your own pieces.”

 

_Which means…_

 

“So by default, Keith, you’ll be with Lance.” Coran dumped the final piece into his hand, handing it to Keith and shooting him a wink that Keith struggled to interpret. So instead he stared at the chess piece; the one that represented Lance.

 

_The Bishop._

 

“Alright, Lance and Keith are it first,” Pidge was calling out, grabbing Hunk by the arm and tossing him a staff with the other, running from the room before the others could protest. Shiro and Allura followed quickly afterward, with Coran being the last to exit after informing them to wait at least fifty tics before starting.

 

And then they were left alone.

 

“So,” Lance said, breaking the silence that had grown after the doors slid shut. “First a cat, now a horse? I’m going to have to start calling you Beast Boy.”

 

Keith frowned at him, too perplexed by the comment to fret about them being one-on-one again. Sure, it had been easy speaking with Lance last night, when it was just the two of them, but after the whole, _incident_ that had left him practically _lounging_ on top of Lance, Keith was more than a tad hesitant to face the boy so soon.

 

But Lance apparently didn’t feel the same way, and was sprawled across one of the couches as he toyed with the chess piece in his hands.

 

_He really is always fidgeting…_

 

_Except last night, when he was underneath you._

 

_Shut it._

 

Keith folded his arms as he stared down at him.

 

“I’d rather you didn’t,” he said, and Lance tossed him an easy grin.

 

“Why not? You both have a wild mane of hair, and are probably both fun to ride-” he broke off as Keith started choking on his own spit, which had gone down the wrong tube after hearing that last comment.

 

_He did NOT just say that!_

 

“Woah, you okay there buddy?”

 

_You can’t call me buddy after saying something like that!_

 

“Just dandy,” he managed to cough out, turning his attention towards the staff Allura had handed them before leaving. It was pretty basic as far as staffs went, but would leave a nasty bruise if used in properly. He hoped he’d only have to use it against the sentries.

 

“Then what _should_ I call you?” Lance went on, nonchalant as always. It was such a drastic change from last night, that Keith was almost concerned at seeing him so...normal. Not that Keith had an issue with that, aside from the blatant flirting that was quickly turning his face as red as his jacket, but he was worried that Lance may be pushing himself to come across as fine when he wasn’t.

 

It was such a typical Lance thing to do, that Keith let the horse comment slide as he made to sit on the couch opposite him.

 

“What’s wrong with Keith?” he asked in response to Lance’s question, and watched as the boy’s fingers coiled around the chess piece, _his_ chess piece, firmly, before tucking it in his pocket.

 

“Nothing at all. Just thinking out loud I guess.”

 

He was tapping idly away on the back of the cushion he was propped up against, and Keith let his attention wander over to his fingers, deciphering what it was Lance was saying.

 

But it was mostly gibberish; things Keith didn’t understand, or else didn’t feel were at all directed towards him in any way. This was just Lance fidgeting away as he sat on the couch, waiting for the others to hide.

 

“Why do you do that?” he asked after a moment, and Lance’s eyes flashed over to him.

 

“Do what?”

 

Keith gestured to his hands.

 

“Well, I get the whole communication thing at night, with sending messages to your siblings and what not, but you do it all the time. I used to think it was just you being nervous or whatever, but it’s Morse code. It’s always been Morse code, hasn’t it.” It wasn’t so much a question as a statement, and Lance shifted his position on the couch so he was facing Keith more fully.

 

“You’ve noticed me doing this before?” he asked, and Keith shrugged.

 

“Yeah, you do it a lot.”

 

Lance was silent for a moment, staring down at his hands then back up at Keith with a small smile.

 

“Not even Hunk noticed,” he mumbled, then, after a long sigh: “I guess it’s sort of a habit. I got used to communicating in code, and it was easy to pass along messages to my brothers and sisters that way.” He chuckled lightly at the memory. “When I left for the garrison, I missed my family. _A lot._ And I could only talk to them every so often, what with the time difference and phone privileges being so strict, so it was hard.” He examined his fingers again, and Keith fought back the urge to reach out and grab them.

 

_Control yourself. Lance is opening up to you again, play it cool._

 

“I sort of reverted back to tapping out messages on the wall at night. Just little things like saying goodnight and sweet dreams, like I used to with my siblings.”

 

_Cute…_

 

“Hunk noticed, but he never really caught on to what it was I was doing. He just assumed it was a nervous tick or something. And I guess that maybe it was? I don’t know, it just helped to calm me down whenever I was homesick, and I could pretend that my family was listening back home, tapping out their replies and well wishes.” He sighed again, leaning back on the couch. “It got worse after leaving Earth. The homesickness that is, and using Morse code sort of helped me to stay grounded. I find myself tapping out sentences randomly whenever I get stressed out now, or if my brain is thinking about too many things at once, and it just helps me focus.”

 

_But that’s like, all the time…_

 

_Oh Lance..._

 

“I wish I had known earlier,” Keith found himself saying, and felt Lance’s eyes trace his face. “I could have helped you, or at least comforted you, or-” his voice faltered, too caught up with emotion to continue.

 

All this time Keith had simply figured Lance’s fidgeting was just the result of too much energy, or a means to keep his hands busy when he was bored. After learning that it was Morse code he had been using, Keith had been intrigued, wondering if there had been a purpose behind it, or if it was just a fun thing Lance did.

 

But knowing _now_ that Morse code had been an outlet for him, _was_ still, to ward against the depression that accompanied the possibility of never seeing his family again....well, that was too much.

 

“Keith,” Lance’s voice made him look up; blue eyes staring back, shiny with unshed tears. But then he smiled, and it was if the sadness had never been there to begin with. “You’ve already helped me, so much more than you know.”

 

“How? I feel like I haven’t done anything!”

 

“You have,” Lance mumbled, “and you will.”

 

_Wait...what?_

 

And then a realization occurred to him, and Keith leaned forward on the couch as he lowered his voice, even though they were the only ones in the room.

 

“Lance, was I in one of your futures?”

 

Lance blushed, _actually_ went red in the cheeks, but his voice didn’t betray him.

 

“You were in tons of them. So were the others.” His eyes were suddenly unwilling to meet Keith’s, which was suspicious, and only made him more curious.

 

“Yeah but, you said ‘you will’ just then. Like you know something that I’m going to do, even when I don’t.”

 

“I was speaking figuratively, like...you probably _will_ help later on, or,” he huffed, fingers tapping away on his knees, but Keith wasn’t believing a word of what he said.

 

_He knows something…_

 

_And it has to do with me._

 

Without thinking, Keith reached out and took Lance’s hands in his own, feeling them freeze as he wrapped them up warmly in a comfortable grip. He ignored the jolt in his gut at the contact; pretended not to hear his nerves shriek in delight at feeling Lance’s skin beneath his fingertips.

 

And _God_ , Lance’s eyes were even more amazing up close, in this lighting, and Keith hadn’t noticed the small flecks of... _it just had to be grey didn’t it,_ that littered his irises, like stars, or dust, if one were less poetic.

 

But as overwhelming as it was being this close to Lance, Keith felt no need to remind himself to breathe this time, and actually found his body relaxing as Lance failed to pull away.

 

“Lance,” he whispered, voice softer than he knew he was capable of, “what did you see?”

 

“No fair,” he heard Lance mumble to himself, then he sighed, breaking eye contact to stare down at their entwined hands. “I can’t tell you.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Lance hesitated for a moment, then repositioned his hands under Keith’s, twisting his palms so that he was able to entwine their fingers, and squeezed gently.

 

“Because it’s one of the better futures, and if I told you, it might not happen.”

 

Keith’s brain fizzled, as if someone had spilled liquid over the circuit board of his mind, resulting in a whole lot of sparking and strange noises that he cared not to repeat. But amidst the chaos came one coherent thought that Keith clung to, like a lighthouse guiding him out of troubled waters.

 

_Is that why he’s in a better mood today? Is the future already unfolding?_

 

“Besides,” Lance went on, humour in his tone, “I don’t really know myself.”

 

Keith quirked an eyebrow, acutely aware that they were still holding hands, with Lance showing no sign of wanting to let go. Keith wasn’t about to either.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, and Lance huffed out a laugh.

 

“I mean that I don’t really know anything concrete. Just, feelings I guess. The things I was shown were mostly big picture stuff.” He winked then, grinning slyly at him. “You’d know that, had you been paying attention.”

 

_Wow, rude._

 

But Keith couldn’t help the growing smile that spread across his face, and shifted so he was sitting a little further off the edge of his couch, and thus closer to Lance. He thought back to when the blue paladin had said something very similar to that comment not two days before.

 

“I _was_ paying attention,” he replied coyly, using one of his fingers to tap out a quick message on the back of Lance’s knuckles.

 

**_< Just to the more important things.>_ **

 

Lance’s eyes widened comically, then he scoffed, beaming as he replied in kind.

 

**_You flirting with me Kogane?_ **

 

But before he could answer, the door to the room slid open, and they broke apart, startled by the sudden noise.

 

“WOW you guys are the _worst!”_ Pidge’s voice was loud, and Keith turned rapidly in his seat to stare at the girl. She had her hands on her hips, and her lips was cut; the blood smudged from her wiping at it. “Hunk, they’re still in here!” she called out down the hallway, and then the yellow paladin was there, panting as he stared from Keith to Lance.

 

“Have you two been here the whole time?!”

 

Keith felt his cheeks heat, having completely forgotten they were in the middle of a game of kick the can, and heard Lance stand behind him.

 

“Um...yeah?”

 

“ _Unbelievable!”_ Pidge exclaimed, keeping an eye on the hall from the doorway as she lectured them. “We were waiting for _forever_ and then decided to just try and make it back to this room and win the game-”

 

“But the sentries are going crazy!” Hunk finished for her, and Keith noticed for the first time that his staff was missing, and Pidge’s was broken in half.

 

“What happened?” he asked, moving to stand alongside Lance as they made their way across the room to the others.

 

“I, uh…” Pidge started, suddenly shy, and Hunk filled them in.

 

“She changed the settings to advanced by mistake. We were cornered by a sentry and figured it’d be an easy escape, but _nope!_ Death mode is right! We were nearly killed!”

 

“What!?” Lance asked, inspecting Hunk for any injuries and then moving to Pidge when he came out clean. “Isn’t Coran watching over things though?”

 

“He was, yeah,” Pidge explained, “but he rushed to help out Allura and Shiro before he could get to us. Apparently advanced mode is reserved for the specialists only, so he and Allura are dealing with most of them, but Shiro requested back up just in case.”

 

“Got it,” Lance said, retrieving their staffs and placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder, tapping out a quick question as he handed him his weapon.

 

**_You ready?_ **

 

“Oh yeah,” he said in reply, and Lance grinned as Hunk and Pidge exchanged confused looks. They didn’t question it though, and Keith adjusted his grip on the staff before following them out, Lance right beside him. “Let’s win this game.”

 

* * *

 

 

There hadn’t been much for them to do once they reached Allura, Shiro and Coran, what with the two Alteans having taken out the majority of the sentries themselves as Shiro watched in awe, but there were still several remaining as they reached the room they had been cornered in.

 

Even when working as a group, the sentries were difficult to take down, and it took nearly everything Keith had to maintain his balance as one cornered him, separating him briefly from the others.

 

He hadn’t had to struggle by himself for long though, as Lance came out of nowhere, landing a critical hit on the sentry and reaching out to steady Keith as the robot came crashing down next to him. His hand tightened around Keith’s arm, where he felt Lance’s finger twitch rapidly.

 

**_You okay?_ **

 

He nodded in reply, smirking wickedly as he rejoined the skirmish, and feeling more in sync with the blue paladin than ever as they fought side by side.

 

He had always known that Lance would have his back in a fight; had seen him use his bayard and knew he was proficient with it, but this time felt different.

 

It was like they were on another level entirely; communicating wordlessly as they took down sentries left right and center. Sure, Hunk and Pidge were there helping as well, but Keith, admittedly, hardly noticed them at all, so focused was he on Lance’s movements. He watched him twist and turn, avoiding attacks from all directions, and landing several of his own in the process.

 

_Since when can Lance fight like that?_

 

_He looks really good…_

 

And maybe he was paying a little _too_ much attention to Lance than he should have been, because the next thing Keith knew, he was on the ground, a deep throb spreading out from his temple.

 

“Keith!”

 

His head was swimming, vision coming in and out of focus and hearing fading as his mind worked against the pain. Everything became muffled as he fell into something, no... _someone._

 

He felt strong arms wrap around his torso, pulling him backwards and away from the sentry that had struck him as Allura knocked it out. There was someone speaking from behind him, likely the person holding him up, but he couldn’t hear the words.

 

_Hunk maybe?_

 

And then Lance was there, eyes scanning over his face in worry, and Keith felt a brief moment of pure bliss as he stared back into blue.

 

 _My favourite colour..._ he thought absently, but then a sharp pain in his head forced him to squint his eyes shut in an effort to ward against it.

 

There was something tapping against his arm then, and he focused on each beat, each dot and dash, forming the words in his head as they were spelled out.

 

**_Keith are you alright?_ **

 

_Lance…_

 

He reached out, keeping his eyes shut against the growing headache, until his hand came into contact with fabric. He felt down along it, and his fingers touched something smooth and warm beneath them, and he hoped it was Lance’s arm as he replied.

 

**_< I am now.>_ **

 

There was pause, then:

 

**_You corndog! Why weren’t you paying attention! You could’ve gotten seriously injured!_ **

 

He felt himself chuckle, then cringed as his head protested any form of movement. He chanced opening his eyes though, and noticed everyone surrounding him, watching him with varying levels of concern.

 

But it was Lance’s face that he found himself focusing on, and quickly tapped out a reply.

 

**_< I was distracted.>_ **

 

**_By what?_ **

 

**_< You.>_ **

 

Lance blushed, and Keith grinned at seeing him so flustered. He was glad the others didn’t know what they were saying, and ever thankful that he was able to communicate secretly with Lance via Morse code.

 

And then a thought flickered in the back of his mind, burning brighter and hotter the longer he pondered it, until it was a fully formed idea, and Keith could hardly contain himself as he struggled to get to his feet.

 

“Lance!” he exclaimed, louder than necessary due to his ears still ringing from the blow. “Lance I know how we can talk to them!”

 

Everyone exchanged worried looks, and Lance lowered his eyebrows as he stared back at Keith.

 

“Keith buddy, I think you need to go in a healing pod for a bit.”

 

“What? No! I’m fine!” and to help solidify his point, he made to stand, and the ground tilted dizzyingly in reply.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Hunk said, tightening his grip and keeping Keith from moving. “You probably have a concussion after that hit.”

 

“No, I’m good,” Keith argued, but he couldn’t break free of Hunk’s arms, and huffed irritably as he turned his attention back on Lance. “I know how you can talk to them again.”

 

“Definitely need to get him into a pod,” he heard Pidge mumble, and then Shiro was there, blocking his view of Lance as he examined the wound at his temple.

 

“Shiro move I’m fine!”

 

“Keith, it’ll only be for a bit. Just to make sure you didn’t get a major head injury.”

 

“What? No, please, ugh-” his head was killing him; each new voice like sledgehammer to his brain. But he had to let Lance know.

 

“Coran, go prepare a pod please,” Allura said, and Keith groaned.

 

“Fine, but Lance,” he called out, and then he was there, kneeling down beside Shiro and taking hold of his hand reassuringly. He felt relief wash through him, and tried his best to get across what he wanted to say as his mind threatened to tap out.

 

He took a breath, focusing on where their hands met, and stared deep into those blue pools.

 

“We can communicate using code.”

 

There was a beat of silence, and then Keith was being hoisted up as Hunk began to carry him off to the healing pods.

 

“Yep, time to get that head fixed up,” he was saying, and as much as Keith wanted to protest, his vision was fading again.

 

But Lance was still there with him, and Keith tightened their grip, pulling Lance in closer.

 

“Communicate with who Keith?” he heard him ask, voice softer than the others, wrapping him in warmth and soothing thoughts.

 

“With your family.”

 

He saw understanding wash over Lance, and let himself relax into Hunk’s arms as the boys’ eyes grew wide, his mouth opening and tilting up at the corners as he realized what Keith meant. He didn’t say anything, but there was no real need to.

 

His eyes said it all.

 

“We can use Morse code,” Keith mumbled, feeling his grip on reality quiver as his head throbbed sickeningly. “They’ll know it’s you. You can talk to them again.” His vision was growing dark, and his head felt like it was encased in cement, but Keith couldn’t care less, because Lance was beaming.

 

And that was all that mattered.

 

“That…” he whispered, mind working furiously, “that might actually work!”

 

Keith smiled in reply, letting his eyelids slide shut as his headache took over.

 

_Good, he understood me._

 

And then there was a faint tapping against his hand, and Keith felt himself drift into unconsciousness with Lance’s message ingrained on his skin.

 

**_Thank you, Keith._ **

 

**_Thank you._ **

 

* * *

 

 

Concussions, as it turned out, took longer to heal than any of them had thought, and when Keith finally stumbled free from the healing pod, it was late at night, and the room was dark.

 

He fell forward into open air, disorientated and blind as his eyes had yet to adjust to the sudden lack of lighting. But before he could even think to catch himself, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him from tumbling down.

 

_Whose…?_

 

“How you feeling?” Shiro asked softly, and Keith felt a pang of disappointment originate from somewhere deep in his gut that he couldn’t comprehend. He ignored it for now though, turning instead to face Shiro as he regained his balance.

 

“Good, better,” he managed, and it was true for the most part. His head no longer throbbed and his sight and hearing had returned to normal, though it was difficult to be one hundred percent certain on those, since Shiro was whispering and the room was still pitch black save for the gentle glow of the healing pod behind them.

 

But Keith wasn’t the least bit concerned about his head injury.

 

“Where’s Lance?”

 

Shiro smiled, shaking his head slightly, as if he had been expecting that very question.

 

“He’s here,” he said, voice still low, and Keith followed his gaze to the corner of the room, where a figure was laying horizontal on one of the Altean sick beds. “I just moved him over there actually. He was passed out in front of your healing pod.”

 

_He was?_

 

“How long was I in there for?” he asked instead, and Shiro shrugged.

 

“Couple of hours. You took a pretty hard hit.” He ruffled Keith’s hair affectionately. “It’s a good thing you’re so thick headed.”

 

Keith huffed, rolling his eyes at the jest, and let his eyes wander around the room.

 

“Everyone else went to sleep?”

 

Shiro nodded, then amended with a quick: “Well, mostly. Allura and Coran had to reprogram all those sentries we took out, and Pidge and Hunk are, or _were_ , I don’t know if they’re still awake, working on something to get in contact with Earth.”

 

That got Keith’s attention, and he whirled to face Shiro fully, eyes wide and questioning as he remembered what he had told Lance before passing out.

 

That they could contact his family using Morse code.

 

“Wait, so they’re actually going to try?”

 

Shiro chuckled lightly at his apparent surprise, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

 

“Once we understood what it was you were trying to tell us, Pidge could hardly keep still. Lance, of course, had to explain in further detail what you meant, but if this works, then we have you to thank.”

 

Keith was speechless. He had tons of questions, and wanted nothing more than to ask them right then and there, but his mind was busy thinking about something else.

 

Or rather, _someone_ else.

 

_Lance stayed at my pod, even though he could have been helping Pidge and Hunk contact Earth…_

 

And then he was smiling over at the boy still asleep on the cot, fondness overwhelming all his other emotions.

 

“He was so excited,” Shiro went on, following his gaze. “We could hardly understand him he was talking so fast, telling us about why it could work and asking Pidge how they could do it.” He chuckled again, and Keith turned back to face him. “And then Pidge went with Hunk to try and design something that could possibly reach Earth, and Lance elected to stay here. I was a bit surprised to be honest, and told him he could go, that I’d watch over you, but he was adamant. Said he wanted to be there when you woke up.”

 

Keith felt his cheeks blaze, and averted his gaze down to the floor. But Shiro was hard to fool.

 

“Something has changed between you two, hasn’t it.”

 

Keith knew it wasn’t a question, but before he could even begin to say _you have no idea,_ a voice sounded out from behind them.

 

“Keith?”

 

And then, before he was even fully turned, Lance crashed into him, arms surrounding him and pulling him in close, with his head falling into the crook of Keith’s neck.

 

Keith let out a small ‘ooft’ at the impact, and was momentarily too stunned to do much else but gape over Lance’s head at Shiro. But then his body reacted to the pleas of his heart, and Keith let his own arms circle behind Lance and squeeze tight.

 

Shiro was watching with an amused grin.

 

“I’ll be going then,” he said, and shot Keith a quick wink before exiting the room. “I think you’re in good hands now.”

 

And then he was gone, leaving just the two of them outlined in the alien glow of the healing pod.

 

“Keith, thank you,” Lance said after a moment, lifting his head and pulling back so he could face Keith fully. He left his hands on his waist though, for which Keith was grateful, and was beaming as he stared back into his eyes. “I’m honestly at a loss for words!”

 

Keith grinned, rubbing small patterns into the back of Lance’s shirt idly.

 

“That’s a first,” he teased, and Lance scoffed.

 

“You know, I can’t even be offended by that, because I’m just so thankful that you exist right now.”

 

“I didn’t get hit _that_ hard,” Keith joked, but Lance’s face was serious as he explained what he meant.

 

“No, I mean, I would never have thought to use Morse code to try and contact my family. And then you come along, scare me half to death by almost getting obliterated by a sentry-”

 

“That’s a bit dramatic…”

 

“-and then start spewing nonsense about using code and freaking everyone out.”

 

“Gee, way to make it sound so heroic,” Keith said sarcastically, and Lance finally chuckled.

 

“But I understood,” he went on after a moment, voice lowering to hardly a whisper. And then blue eyes were swallowing him up as they searched his face. “I understood you Keith.”

 

It was Keith’s turn to be speechless, but instead of struggle with words, he let his arms wander further up Lance’s back; pulling him in close once more and exhaling deeply over his shoulder.

 

“I just hope it works.”

 

They broke apart after that, with Lance chuckling softly as he let his hands drop to his sides, and Keith silently mourned their loss.

 

“I have no doubt that it will. Hunk and Pidge are masterminds with this sort of stuff, and everyone was super pumped once I explained what you meant. They all want to contact their families as well-” Lance broke off with a sudden yawn, though he tried his best to stifle it.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow teasingly.

 

“You should get some sleep,” he commented, and though Lance looked ready to protest, relented after a moment of consideration, and nodded.

 

“Walk with me?” he asked, and Keith grinned.

 

“If you insist.”

 

They didn’t speak much as they made their way back to their rooms, not wanting to wake the others, but Keith was perfectly okay with the silence. He noticed as they walked that Lance’s hands were still, not fidgeting or tapping away at the walls as they passed them, and was brought some peace of mind knowing that the boy wasn’t currently stressed or nervous, and wondering if maybe he was part of the reason behind that.

 

He hoped so.

 

It was when they reached Lance’s door that the boy finally spoke.

 

“Um, did you want to come in?” He took a breath, and the fidgeting began anew. Keith bit back a grin at seeing Lance so outwardly nervous about the request. “I mean, you don’t have to, it’s just that I like talking to you and I’m not really that tired after walking and-”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Lance beamed, sliding open the door without further ado and allowing Keith to pass.

His room was laid out similarly to Keith’s, with the only difference being the arrangement of furniture. It was a mirror to Keith’s own room, which made sense, but was also a bit disorientating; like being in an alternate reality.

 

Or maybe that was just his brain signalling that it needed some sleep as well.

 

Keith made to sit on the bed, scooting to the back as Lance had done the previous night, and leaning against the wall. He glanced over when he noticed Lance hadn’t followed.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, seeing the look on the blue paladin's face. His eyes were soft and tender, watching Keith with a slightly lopsided smile that did things to his heart that should have been illegal.

 

“I am now,” he whispered, and Keith was hit with déja vu as he recalled himself saying that very line mere hours before. He felt his cheeks flush, and busied himself by staring at his hands as Lance crossed the room to sit with him.

 

“I still can’t believe you let yourself get pummeled by a sentry for me,” Lance said after he was comfortable, and Keith noticed that he hadn’t left much of a gap between their shoulders as he leaned back, not that he minded at all.

 

“It wasn’t intentional, if that’s what you mean.”

 

“Pfft, course not,” Lance teased, and Keith rolled his eyes in reply. “But, then again, if you _hadn’t_ been pummeled by a sentry for me, then you wouldn’t have come up with that fantastic plan.”

 

“Oh?” Keith huffed, folding his arms over his chest and pouting. “Sounds like maybe you should be thanking that sentry then, instead of me.”

 

Lance chuckled, shoving Keith lightly in the arm and making him lose his balance slightly. When he repositioned himself, he made sure he was nestled right up against Lance’s side, and sighed deeply, feeling his own exhaustion begin to make itself known.

 

“So,” Keith began, “does this mean everyone knows we were talking in Morse code now?”

 

He wasn’t sure why it bothered him, or if it even _did_ bother him, but there was something disheartening about knowing that his and Lance’s secret, if one could even call it that, was no longer theirs.

 

Lance was watching him curiously.

 

“I suppose,” he said, then reached out his hand and placed in on Keith’s knee, where he tapped out a quick message.

 

**_But they don’t know what we were saying._ **

 

Keith bit back a grin, noticing with a spreading warmth that Lance made no effort to move his hand away.

 

“I really hope it works,” he said again, and Lance squeezed his knee reassuringly.

 

“It will. I have no doubt about that.”

 

“But, what if it doesn’t?” He hated to bring up that possibility, especially with Lance in such a wonderful mood, but his idea almost seemed too simple. He said as much. “Like, it just feels too easy, almost archaic…” he sighed. “I don’t know, just..what if it doesn’t work?”

 

Lance breathed deeply through his nose, fingers moving in lazy circles around Keith’s kneecap.

 

“Well, if it doesn’t work, we’ll try something else. And I’ll still be thankful that you at least tried. Still _am._ ”

 

“But aren’t you worried?” Keith wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt the need to express these concerns, but Lance was acting...not strange, but almost too relaxed, especially considering he had seen a multitude of futures that had ended so poorly.

 

And then it all made sense.

 

“You know what’s going to happen, don’t you. We’re moving down one of those paths.”

 

Lance’s hand stilled, and then he was smiling down at Keith, his eyes answering the question before he even started to reply.

 

“Yeah. I mean, anything can happen, but I’m pretty confident about this one.”

 

“Really?!” Keith could hardly contain his excitement. But now he was even more curious about what this future held, and what Lance knew that he didn’t. “Is this the one you didn’t want any of us hearing?”

 

And then he thought about how Allura had been sent from the room as Lance spoke to Slav, and felt his heart plummet.

 

_If this is that future, then she’s most likely a big part of it. He did say it was his own personal business….and that could include his lovelife._

 

_But that’s none of your concern. If Lance ends up with Allura in this future then the least you could do is be happy for him._

 

_Besides, the most important thing is that he might get the chance to speak with his family again._

 

_And that’s all that matters._

 

“When I was talking to Slav, he was asking me all sorts of in depth questions about each path, wondering which details stuck out the most, or recurred frequently,” Lance explained, pulling Keith out of his thoughts. “The family one was obviously a major point, but Slav thought that may have been just a twist that the alpha Gild made me see, just to be a jerk. I wasn’t really comforted by that until you mentioned using Morse code though, and now I’m feeling much better about which futures are real and which are fake.”

 

Keith hummed to himself, processing the new information.

 

“But how can you be sure this path is the right one?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

Keith turned his head to face him, eyebrows lowering questioningly, and Lance chuckled lightly.

 

“The future isn’t set in stone. Coran was right about that. But from what I saw, there are...I don’t know, different decisions and choices that influence each and every detail, leading down a sort of template, I guess.”

 

Keith must have been staring at him in confusion, because Lance huffed out a laugh before elaborating.

 

“Like, when I asked Allura to leave the room. That had some effect on the future.”

 

_Oh…_

 

“Or when you reached out to me using Morse code.”

 

... _Oh?_

 

“That impacted something?” he asked, and Lance nodded.

 

“Yeah, I think so. Actually,” he went on, stifling a yawn and letting his head rest on Keith’s shoulder; his hair tickling the side of his neck. “I think that had the biggest impact of all.”

 

_Oh!_

 

Keith felt himself blush; his heart skipping beats as it fumbled with this new information, and heard Lance yawn again.

 

“I’m really looking forward to this future,” he heard him whisper, and then he was out, and Keith was almost jealous that he could fall asleep so easily. But then his mind was screeching in joy, because _I helped change the future!_ and _Lance is cuddling into my side!_

 

However, as enjoyable as it was to have Lance nestled up against him, snoring softly and without any tension in his face, Keith was feeling his own body rapidly lose energy; the mattress beneath him beckoning him in.

 

He made to stand, carefully untangling himself from Lance and easing him down onto the bed, but as he turned for the door, a hand reached out and took hold of the bottom of his jacket, keeping him firmly in place.

 

“Stay…” he heard Lance mumble sleepily, and his body was reacting before his mind had even fully processed the request. Besides, he was exhausted, and if Lance wanted him to stay then who was he to deny?

 

He smiled to himself, seeing that Lance had once again passed right out, his fingers going limp and falling to the bed, but Keith had already made up his mind, and gently moved them to the side as he crawled under the covers next to the blue paladin.

 

The bed wasn’t made for two people, unless they were willing to cuddle, but Keith was, and shifted his body so it was positioned higher on the pillows that Lance’s, allowing him to act as the big spoon as he wrapped an arm around the boy, pulling him in close and resting his cheek on top of his head.

 

He sighed contently, felt Lance do the same, and then, simply because he could, let his fingers tap along Lance’s back, sending him a message he would hopefully decipher in his dreams.

 

**_< Goodnight Lance.>_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Keith was dreaming again.

 

The visions came and went, some of them involving his lion, others his team, but most with Lance.

 

“ _Keith_ ,” he would say, the sound coming from his lips like a breath of wind. _“Keith wake up_.”

 

 _No, I don’t want to,_ but the words wouldn’t form, as if his tongue wasn’t working properly.

 

_“Keith…”_

 

The voice came from above him now, and as Keith looked up, he saw the Blue lion descending slowly down, before morphing into his own Lion, who teased him lightly.

 

_Wake now._

 

He groaned, that being the only sound his throat would allow, and then the ground was shaking.

 

_“Keith!”_

 

He awoke with a start; eyes flinging open and seeing only blue above him, before realizing that he was staring up into a pair of eyes, which belonged to a face, which resembled…

 

_Lance!_

 

He jumped, having forgotten where he was, and who he was with, and then his stomach dropped sickeningly as the mattress ended and he tumbled to the ground.

 

He may or may not have shrieked as he dropped, but he would deny it later.

 

“Ow…” he groaned, rubbing the back of his head and elbows as he lay on the floor, and then Lance’s face was peering over the edge of his bed, staring down at him with ill-hidden amusement.

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?!” he managed to get out between snickers, and Keith groaned again. “Looks like you really _fell_ for me, eh?”

 

Keith let his head fall gently back to the floor, gazing up into that...yeah he would say it, _beautiful_ face, and sighing happily.

 

“Yeah, guess I did.”

 

Lance’s cheeks turned scarlet, and he covered his face with his hands to help hide the blush.

 

“Keith! You can’t just say things like that!”

 

He grinned, sitting up so he was right next to Lance’s face, and gently took his hands away, revealing a very flustered Lance.

 

“But what if it’s the truth?”

 

Lance gaped back, his eyes flicking back and forth as they tried to take in all of Keith’s face, which was a difficult task since it was so close.

 

And as the space between them dwindled down to mere inches, Lance’s eyelids began to close, his face tilting ever so slightly to accommodate the angle Keith was sitting at. Keith felt his own eyes begin to close, his pulse quickening as their faces drew closer, he let them slide all the way shut as he leaned forward, relying purely on instinct from that point on.

 

And then there was a loud knock at the door, and they both sprang apart.

 

“Hey Lance?” Hunk’s voice called from the other side of the door, “we think we’ve figured it out!”

 

Any lingering frustration towards the interruption fled as Keith glanced over at Lance, who was red in the face and smiling toothily. And then he was jumping down from off the bed, hoisting Keith to his feet, and pulling him along behind him by the hand as he raced to open the door.

 

It slid open, and Hunk grinned.

 

“Pidge think’s she’s figured-” he broke off, expression changing to utter bewilderment at seeing Keith there, who waved sheepishly with his free hand.

 

Lance didn’t seem to be bothered in the slightest at having his best friend see him unaccompanied and in a state of disarray, and quickly grabbed Hunk with his other hand.

 

“What are we waiting for then! Let’s go!”

 

Hunk, who had looked on the verge of asking several questions likely involving Keith’s presence, immediately shifted back into an eager grin, and led the way down the hall with the other two in tow.

 

“It was fairly simple actually,” Hunk explained as they rushed towards the area Pidge was working. “All we needed to do was create a large enough satellite signal that would be able to transmit frequencies across far stretches of space without being interrupted or corrupted. I made some designs-” and so it went on, but Keith hardly heard Hunk explain the specifics of what he and Pidge had created.

 

He was too focused on Lance’s face.

Too preoccupied with the way his eyes were downright shimmering with excitement.

And maybe just a bit overwhelmed with the fact that they were still holding hands as they hurried along behind Hunk. Every now and again he would feel Lance’s grip tighten, and would look over to see him grinning down at him, and Keith would have to remind himself how to move his legs.

 

_I hope this works, for Lance’s sake._

 

When they reached the room, Keith saw that the others had all joined as well, and Shiro turned to face them at the sound of Hunk’s voice. His eyes drifted over them, then down to where his and Lance’s hands were still securely clasped together, and he smirked knowingly at Keith.

 

_Not gonna hear the end of this anytime soon._

 

“Lance,” Pidge motioned for him to join her, and it was then that the boy finally let their hands drop, moving to stand by the green paladin as she went over what she had discovered. Keith watched him for a moment longer before joining Shiro, ignoring the way their leaders’ eyebrows were wiggling up and down teasingly.

 

“Talk to me Pidgey,” Lance said, and she got right into it.

 

“What we’ve managed to do is recreate that satellite I made back in the trash nebula, when we were all separated. It should be able to send a far enough signal for a message to reach Earth, and I’ve made modifications to allow us a pretty accurate point of contact once it does. All I need now is coordinates from you, as well as the message in Morse code.”

 

“That’s it?” Lance asked, and Pidge grinned proudly.

 

“That’s it, and if Hunk and I designed it properly, it should work.”

 

“And we did,” Hunk added, “because we’re pros.”

 

“That we are,” Pidge agreed, and the two high-fived as Allura came forward.

 

“Before we try this though, I must warn you. From what you’ve said Lance, this code of yours is old, and not many on Earth use it anymore. I find it unlikely that the Galra would either, but there’s always the chance. So I urge you to keep as much information about Voltron out of the message as possible.”

 

Lance nodded, and then Coran was stepping forward as well.

 

“Also try and keep Allura and myself out of it. The last thing we need is our names being broadcasted to the entire universe.”

 

Beside them Pidge huffed, placing her hands at her hips.

 

“Only Earth will get the message, if I’ve done my calibrations correctly, which I have,” she added, as if daring anyone to question her. “The only concern I have is if the message will be understood.”

 

Lance piped up then, voice strong and confident.

 

“They’ll understand.” And with that it was settled.

 

“But Pidge,” Keith asked, and she glanced over at him as Lance began jotting down what he would say, “will they be able to answer?”

 

It was Hunk who supplied him with a response.

 

“That depends. First we have to ensure that the message goes through. I’m assuming we’ll be using Lance’s house coordinates, but the signal will be strong, so every electronic in the premises will likely be affected.”

 

“Wait, what?” Lance asked, hand hovering over the tablet he was using to write his code.

 

“It’s a good thing,” Hunk explained. “It just means that your message will be transmitted across anything that uses power in your home, which gives us a better chance of them understanding.”

 

“But what about what Keith asked? Can they answer?”

 

“That would take some planning on their part. I was going to say that after you get an initial message through, Pidge will let them know where to go and what to do to contact us back.”

 

“And what will they have to do?”

 

Pidge shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Highjack a satellite.”

 

Shiro nearly choked, and Keith had to pat him on the back in order for him to recover enough to speak.

 

“They can’t do that! It’s illegal! And nearly impossible!”

 

Pidge shrugged again, adjusting her glasses on her face.

 

“It’s not. I’ve done it before.”

 

“You _what?!”_

 

Keith was laughing now, and nearly snorted at the hilarity of it all, but managed to pass it off as a cough as Lance’s head whipped around to stare at him through narrowed eyes.

 

He stuck his tongue out in return, remembering that Lance had made a challenge out of getting him to snort in front of the others.

 

_Not happening._

 

“We don’t _need_ them to highjack a satellite,” Hunk explained, both hands raised in surrender as he turned towards Shiro. “It would be the easiest route, and fastest, but there are other ways. I really all depends on Lance’s family and if they even get the message.”

 

“And they will,” Lance said again, going back to his code.

 

“And they will,” Hunk agreed, moving to stand by his best friend. “And all they would need to do is get in contact with my mom really. She’s an engineer and would know exactly how to send back a signal. So when you’re finished there Lance, can you send a quick message to my family as well?”

 

“And then mine,” Pidge added, crowding around Lance and peering eagerly around his arm.

 

Keith watched them all with a fondness in his heart, knowing that he had helped play a part in all this.

 

He turned to Shiro, who was watching them as well, a slight smile playing at his lips.

 

“You going to try and contact anyone?” he asked, and Shiro blinked, his attention having been elsewhere.   

 

“I’m not sure. My family thinks I’m dead, remember? It would be more of a shock to them to suddenly hear I was alive, so I think I should wait a bit and see if these other messages go through. Then at least they would have others to turn to for emotional support...like Pidge’s mom, and Lance’s family. What about you?”

 

Keith paused, thrown by the question. He didn’t really have much family, that he knew of anyways, back on Earth. He doubted his father would even know he was missing, and even if he wanted to reach out to him, had no idea what coordinates to use.

 

So no, he didn’t really have any need to communicate back with their home planet.

 

“I don’t think I will,” he answered, and Shiro frowned slightly.

 

“Why not?”

 

And then Keith was smiling, his eyes wandering over his team, watching Allura and Coran move to stand by the table Lance was working at, asking questions about code and whatnot. He let his gaze settle on the blue paladin, and felt the warmth in his chest spread out into his limbs; thinking about what their future would hold.

 

“My family is here.”

 

He could sense Shiro staring down at him, but didn’t bother looking over. He knew what sort of expression their leader would be wearing as they watched Lance glance back, shooting them a quick smile before returning to writing their messages.

 

_Yeah. My family is here._

 

* * *

 

 

It took another hour or so before everything was ready to go, and then Pidge called for silence as she prepped the satellite, using her Lion to amplify the signal and drawing power from the ship. She gave the signal, using the coms to communicate to them from her Lion, and then everyone was staring at Lance expectantly.

 

He took a breath, going over the messages he had just translated into Morse code one last time, and then hesitated.

 

His finger was shaking as it hovered over the device Hunk had designed as a makeshift telegraph, and Keith saw his other hand begin to twitch slightly at his side.

 

_He’s nervous…_

 

And then, without caring what the others would think, Keith walked up to the blue paladin, and slipped his fingers into Lance’s, squeezing reassuringly as he tapped out his own secret code on the back of his hand.

 

**_< I’m right here.>_ **

 

**_What if it doesn’t work?_ **

 

**_< I have a feeling it will.>_ **

 

Keith watched Lance take a deep breath, still hesitant, and let their shoulder bump together playfully.

 

**_< And if it doesn’t, all it takes is a good hit to the head and I’ll come up with something better. Don’t worry.>_ **

 

Lance let out a burst of laughter, earning them confused looks from the rest of the team, but Keith wasn’t worried about what they were thinking. All he cared about was making Lance smile.

 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” he whispered, then squeezed their fingers together once more and began tapping out his message to home.

 

It took a while to get everything transmitted, with Lance having to repeat each section of code several times in order to ensure his family understood, but after an hour or so, he finally let his hand drop to his side, turning to face the rest of the team with a long sigh.

 

“It’s done.”

 

“So, now we wait?” Allura asked, standing alongside Shiro as they moved over towards Lance.

 

“Now we wait,” Hunk informed her, letting Pidge know that she could come back as well.

 

“And how long will that take?”

 

Hunk shrugged, patting Lance on the back as he moved to adjust some of the equipment.

 

“Could be a few hours…could be several days. If we don’t get a reply by the end of today then we’ll try again tomorrow, and then again after that, until something happens.”

 

“And what if they don’t answer?” Allura pressed, and Keith felt Lance stiffen at his side.

 

“They will,” he said, and felt the collective stares of everyone land on him. Lance was eyeing him curiously. “They’ll answer.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because,” Keith smiled, turning towards Lance and staring back into those pieces of sky that were his eyes with pride. “If they’re anything like Lance, they’ll find a way.”

 

He knew the others were watching him, but couldn’t care less at that moment.

 

“Well, can’t argue with logic like that,” Shiro teased, breaking the silence. “Let me know if they answer,” and then he was turning towards Allura, leaning in to whisper something in her ear that Keith couldn’t hear. She nodded once, then her eyes flicked over he and Lance, and she smiled slyly.

 

_Shiro…_

 

“I need to run a check on the ship, make sure it’s in working order and all that,” she said as Shiro leaned back, and gestured for Coran to follow. “I’ll need your help.”

 

“But Princess, we just did that the other-” but he broke off as she gave him a pointed look, and he seemed to catch the hint. “Oh, right. Yes of course I’ll help.”

 

Hunk was next to clue in.

 

“And I’m going to make something to eat. Meet me in the kitchen later if you guys are hungry. I’ll let Pidge know as well.”

 

And then they were all leaving, until only Lance and Keith remained in the room, hands still clasped together as they watched their team not-so-subtly give them space.

 

Keith was too relieved to feel awkward though, and turned towards Lance as the door slid shut behind Hunk.

 

“They’re so not-” but he was cut off as Lance’s arms were suddenly around him, embracing his shoulders gently and tipping him forward ever so slightly. And before Keith could so much as squeak at the motion, Lance’s lips were on his.

 

They were soft; softer than Keith had ever thought possible, and _warm_. But any cognitive thought aside from those two realizations were cut short as his instincts kicked in; arms finding their way up around Lance’s neck, where his hands curled up into thick brown hair.

 

Lance responded in kind, moving his own arms to embrace Keith tighter, before deepening the kiss; lips eager and hungry, but Keith was even moreso.

He felt his body melt into Lance’s, fitting together seamlessly and practically vibrating wherever their skin met. He wasn’t sure who initiated it, but at one point lips weren’t enough, and his mouth opened to accommodate more of Lance attentions.

 

He groaned, pushing back with as much urgency as he dared, whilst still maintaining the tenderness of the kiss; savouring each and every sensation it was providing whilst committing the taste of him to memory.

 

And then Lance’s lips were shifting; tilting up at the corners as the boy grinned against his mouth, no longer able to help himself as he pulled back with a chuckle.

 

“Sorry,” he breathed, resting his forehead against Keith’s and staring down at a spot somewhere on his chest. “You were saying?”

 

Keith as dazed, his mind humming in bliss as his heart pounded in his chest, screaming for more. But he was able to smile, focusing in on that blue he loved so much, and tap out a message against the back of Lance’s neck.

 

**_< I don’t remember.>_ **

 

Lance laughed, reaching around to take hold of Keith’s hands and holding them between them.

 

“Am I that distracting?”

 

Keith nodded, trusting his voice enough to speak this time.

 

“Very much so. But why did you kiss me?”

 

Lance blinked, pulling back more to stare down at him with a small frown. Keith could sense his hesitation.

 

“Did you...sorry, I thought...oh god did you not want-” he broke off as Keith laughed this time, the sound growing in his chest and bubbling out his mouth, and, _yep, there are the snorts._

 

But he couldn’t help himself. Lance was just too much at times, and maybe Keith’s brain was a little fried after that kiss, but he didn’t care, so he let himself laugh to his full potential, and then laugh some more as Lance’s eyes grew theatrically wide at the sound.

 

“I win!” he announced to no one in particular, and Keith shook his head as he recovered.

 

“No you didn’t. The team didn’t hear.”

 

Lance narrowed his eyes in challenge, leaning back in and stopping just shy of his lips.

 

“Then I’ll just have to try harder,” he murmured, and Keith closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Lance’s and feeling energy course through his body. Kissing Lance made him feel so _alive_ that he was cursing himself for not doing it sooner.

 

But then, if what Lance said was true about the future, and each small decision having an impact, the maybe it was better this way. Everything happening for a reason and all that.

 

Keith pulled apart suddenly as a thought suddenly struck him, and he placed his hands on Lance’s chest to push him away just slightly.

 

“You _knew_! Didn’t you!”

 

“Knew what?” Lance asked, teasing tone in his voice. Keith huffed.

 

“You knew this would happen! That we would…”

 

“Smooch?” Lance supplied, and for whatever reason Keith blushed. “I...may have seen something similar in a future or two.”

 

“But I thought Allura-” Keith couldn’t even finish the thought, as Lance’s hand was suddenly under his chin, tilting his head up to stare into his eyes.

 

“Allura?”

 

Keith swallowed hard, recalling how jealous he had been when Lance had requested she leave the room before he told Slav more about what he had seen. It was stupid, then and now, to be envious, but Keith hadn’t been able to control it.

 

 _But Lance just kissed_ you! _Not Allura!_

 

“I...may have assumed some things,” he admitted, and Lance let his other hand come up to cup Keith’s cheek as his eyes flicked down towards his lips.

 

“Well, then I guess it’s up to me clear things up.” And then they were kissing once again, with Keith sighing contently into Lance’s mouth as he let his hands roam his body, toying with the hem of his shirt beneath his jacket. Lance shivered as Keith’s fingers met the warm skin of his stomach; touch gentle and shy as he explored this new territory.

 

He felt Lance’s own hand shift back down to his side, pulling him in closer and thus pressing Keith’s hands in firmer on his skin. But Keith couldn’t enjoy the new sensation fully, as there was a light tapping against his side that was demanding his attention, and he broke apart to glare up at Lance.

 

“Are you seriously trying to talk to me in Morse code right now?”

 

“No,” Lance chuckled, eyes heavily lidded as he stared down at Keith, looking like a drunk man. It was a very gratifying thing to see, and Keith let their mouths meet again, drowning in euphoria.

 

But again he felt the tapping, and groaned internally as he struggled to interpret what Lance was saying.

 

**_I like you._ **

 

_Really Lance?!_

 

But instead he smiled, planting tiny kisses along his jaw, spelling out a single word with his lips.

 

**_< Same.>_ **

 

Lance guffawed loudly, pulling Keith into a tight hug as he laughed, and Keith felt his own grin spread across his face as he nestled his head into the crook of Lance’s neck.

 

“You guys are gross,” came a voice from behind them, and they both jumped apart at the intrusion.

 

Pidge was standing in the doorway, armour clad and looking thoroughly unimpressed, but a sly smile was playing at her lips as she saw them both blush awkwardly.

 

“Oh please, don’t stop on my account.”

 

“How long were you standing there,” Lance asked, moving to stand closer to Keith after having been startled so suddenly.

 

“Long enough,” she shrugged, leaning against the doorframe. “I have a couple bets to collect after that show.”

 

_What!?_

 

But Lance simply laughed, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist and tugging him in close.

 

“Show was it? You want an encore?”

 

And then Keith found himself being dipped low, with Lance’s arms supporting his weight as the gravity on the ship worked against them. All he heard was Pidge’s disgusted groan as Lance’s lips met his, and then everything else became static.

 

“Ugh stop! There are children present!”

 

“Where?” Lance asked, breaking contact as he hoisted Keith back up to his feet.

 

“Me,” Pidge said. “I’m the child.”

 

“Pfft, hardly,” Lance went on, and Keith watched him closely, feeling the affection in his heart spread out across his body, so that every cell in him was solely focused on Lance.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes.

 

“Whatever. Hunk wanted me to tell you that he made dinner, but he neglected to warn me about any potential PDA, so I feel like I owe him nothing at this point.”

 

As if in response, Keith’s stomach rumbled audibly, and Lance stared down at it in amazement before lifting his eyes to Keith’s face with a crooked grin.

 

“Guess that answers that,” he teased, taking Keith by the hand and leading him from the room. Pidge followed along beside them, eyeing their entwined fingers with a small grin she tried to hide.

 

She didn’t make any further comments though, choosing instead to talk about her creation and wonder at potential improvements should it not work.

 

“It really was a good idea,” she said as they rounded the corner into the kitchen, where Hunk waved them in, his gaze lingering on Keith and Lance’s hands as Pidge’s had. “I’m sort of mad that I didn’t think of it sooner.”

 

Keith glanced down at her, releasing Lance’s hand in order to sit at the table.

 

“You know Morse code?” he asked, curious at her comment, if not a little anxious. He had been under the assumption that only he and Lance could understand the unspoken language.

 

“Well, no,” she admitted, and he mentally sighed in relief. “But you know, the whole speaking in code thing. I’m shocked none of us considered it before.”

 

“I don’t even know what I’ll do if it works,” Hunk commented, joining in on the conversation and placing a large bowl of what appeared to be pasta salad in front of them. Keith took a large helping as the yellow paladin went on. “It’s been so long since I’ve spoken to my parents...”

 

“I can’t wait to tell my mom that Matt’s alive,” Pidge added. “I just wish I had more information on dad,” she trailed off, staring down at her food, and Lance reached across the table to pat her arm.

 

“We’ll find them.”

 

And something in the way he said that made everyone at the table relax a bit more, and Keith let his hand wander over to the blue paladin’s leg under the table.

 

**_< Is that something that happens in this future?> _ **

 

He saw Lance’s lips curve upward, before feeling the responding taps of Lance’s fingers against his own thigh.

 

**_It’s hard to say. The future is ever changing, remember? It’s the present that we have control over._ **

 

**_< Since when are you so sure?> _ **

 

Hadn’t it only been a few days since Lance was fretting over what he had seen, unable to be comforted by the others, no matter what they told him? Surely Keith’s own words had done little to help, despite what Lance said. What had changed?

 

**_Since the one I liked best unfolded right before my eyes._ **

 

 _Oh,_ Keith’s heart cooed, satisfied with that answer, and then Lance’s hand was curling around his again, hidden beneath the table so the others wouldn’t see. Not that Keith really minded, especially after Lance had kissed him in front Pidge, and he doubted from their reactions that it was much of a shock to begin with.

 

But it was still so new, and he hoped his blush wasn’t as noticeable as it felt as Lance’s thumb brushed against the back of his knuckles; not saying anything this time, but just as an affectionate gesture.

 

They ate together, the conversation flowing easily after Lance’s reassurance, until Hunk rose from his seat with an impressive yawn.

 

“I need some sleep. I was up all night with Pidge working on that thing.”

 

“All night?!” Lance asked, incredulous, and Hunk nodded. Lance stood as well, moving around the table to give Hunk a hug before he left. “Thank you buddy. You have no idea how grateful I am that you guys were able to do this.”

 

He turned to Pidge as well, wrapping her up in a tight embrace as well.

 

“And you too Pidgey,” he chanted, and Keith heard her muffled giggles as Lance rocked back and forth enthusiastically with her in his arms. “Now go to sleep, both of you. I’ll watch over it tonight for any replies.”

 

“Do you know how to work it?” Pidge asked as Lance released her, and he scoffed teasingly.

 

“I think I can figure it out. And if not,” he shrugged, turning back to Keith with a wink, “Keith can help me.”

 

Pidge eyed them both suspiciously, then shook her head in resignation.

 

“Alright, but try not to get _too_ distracted when you’re in there.”

 

Keith felt his cheeks blaze, and let his head fall into his hands as heard them laugh at his reaction.

 

“I make no promises,” Lance replied, and Keith heard Pidge’s resounding groan echo around the room.

 

“I’m happy for you buddy,” Hunk was saying, and Keith lifted his head slightly to see him and Lance hug once again, before he turned to leave.

 

“Oh, and Hunk,” Pidge said, her voice fading as the two exited the room, “you owe me ten bucks when we get back to Earth.”

 

_I don’t even want to know…_

 

“So,” Lance trotted back over to the table, leaning halfway over top of it as he winked at Keith. “Sleepover in the rec room?”

 

Keith grinned, standing from his seat and leaning the remaining way across, so that his and Lance’s faces met in the middle. He lowered his voice to barely a whisper, forcing Lance to tilt his head in close to hear him.

 

“Sure, but last one there has to supply pillows and blankets.” And then he was running towards the doorway, not waiting for Lance’s response.

 

“Hey! No fair!”

 

Keith won, making it to the room where they would hopefully receive some answers from Earth first, but felt a tad guilty for having cheated, and thus helped Lance cart an armful of bedding from their rooms once they were together again.

 

They set up a sort of nest in the middle, using the various couches as walls until they had fabricated an impressive fort of blankets, complete with hidden entrances and everything.

 

The device Pidge had set up that would alert them to any incoming messages was easy enough to understand, and once hooked up to her laptop, which she had been so kind as to leave, it would record any code that came through should they both miss it.

 

Not that they intended on missing it, since a hasty reply would be necessary to continue any form of communication. All they had to do was wait.

 

Keith was sitting with his back against one of the couches, a blanket tossed lazily over his legs, which were draped over Lance’s lap, who was watching the screen of the computer intently.

 

He let his eyes wander over the boy, admiring the way the light from the laptop illuminated his eyes, making them glow softly amongst the shadows of their fort. Lance was too focused to notice his staring, so Keith let his eyes roam a little further, traveling down the steep slope of Lance’s nose and coming to a halt on those wonderfully lush lips.

 

He could almost feel them against his own; pushing and pulling but ever so gentle, leaving his own lips red and swollen and wanting more. He must have zoned out, because the next thing he knew Lance was tossing a pillow at his head.

 

“Ooft!”

 

“I asked you a question you doorknob,” Lance chuckled, seeing Keith’s hair stand up on end with static. “Am I really that distracting?”

 

Keith had a teasing retort ready, but as he stared back at Lance, pushing the hair from his eyes to better see, all he could think to say was the truth.

 

“I just keep thinking about how much I want to kiss you again.”

 

“Keith!” Lance whined, shoving the laptop off his lap and tugging at Keith’s legs. He slid forward at the motion, bringing the pillow up and clobbering Lance in the side of the head with it.

 

“Ha! Payback!”

 

“Betrayed!” Lance called out, reaching for another and thus commencing a war that left both of them exhausted and their fort in shambles. Pidge’s laptop hadn’t sustained any damage thankfully, but Lance made a point of moving it onto the table for safe keeping, before diving back into the mess of blankets and curling up next to Keith.   

 

“What did you ask me before?” Keith asked as Lance adjusted a blanket to better cover them. He propped himself up on one arm, staring down into those wonderful blue eyes and waiting for a reply.

 

“I asked if…” Lance broke off, suddenly shy, and Keith reached out to take his hand in his own, curling their fingers together and letting them rest between them.

 

“Asked if what?”

 

Lance was staring down at their hands, but when he lifted his head to look back into Keith’s face, he was beaming.

 

“If you wanted to be my boyfriend.”

 

_Oh my GOD._

 

“Does that mean we get to hold hands?”

 

Lance nodded.

 

“All the time.”

 

“And go on dates?”

 

“You bet your mullet!”

 

“And do this?”

 

“Do what-” but he broke off as Keith leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips, feeling fire spread out along his skin and sinking deep into his bones; not ever wanting to stop.

 

He did eventually though, if only to answer Lance’s original question.

 

“Then yes. I want that very much.”

 

Lance’s expression was as tender as Keith had ever seen it, and he scooted in closer so as to nestle into the crook of Lance’s neck; wrapping his arms around Lance’s torso and sighing contently as he felt him do the same.

 

They laid like that for a long while, neither speaking; simply relishing in each others presence, and Keith was ready to doze off when a loud ping sounded out from the direction of the laptop.

 

Both boys went absolutely still for a solid thirty seconds, and then a second ping echoed around the room, and they were suddenly scrambling to get up.

 

They reached the laptop, hearts racing as Lance activated the program that would transmit the message, and then a series of dots and dashes were littering the screen. Nothing had ever looked so beautiful as the expression that grew on Lance’s face as he read the first sentence.

 

**_Lance? Is that really you?_ **

 

And then there were tears in his eyes, spilling forth from the ducts as his finger hovered over the telegram Hunk had fashioned, and Keith quickly translated the section of code that held the new coordinates, entering them into the laptop and sending them out to the satellite.

 

He turned back to Lance, who was frozen in place as his eyes scanned over the rapidly growing collection of lines, and placed a hand on his back.

 

“Lance,” he said gently, and the boy finally blinked; his cheeks damp but smile wide as he turned to stare up at Keith.

 

“They got it,” he whispered back, and Keith could see the relief in his eyes as warm hands reached up to cup his face. “Keith, they got it!”

 

Keith was grinning, and leaned down to plant a wet kiss on Lance’s cheek, tasting the salt from his tears.

 

“I need to get in my lion to amplify the signal before you can respond, ok? I’ll let you know as soon as you can.”

 

“They got it…” Lance repeated, and Keith gave him a quick hug before getting up to leave.

 

“They got it,” he agreed, reassuring Lance that this was real and not a dream. “And I’m going to go make sure that you can talk to them. Take as much time as you need.”

 

He made to leave the room, but felt a hand reach out and grab hold of his arm before he could get very far, and then Lance was spinning him around, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him full on the lips.

 

Keith felt his legs turn to cooked noodles, and was grateful to have Lance supporting his weight as they broke apart, with Lance resting his forehead against Keith’s and beaming down at him.

 

“Thank you Keith,” he whispered, and Keith had to force his mind to focus as he was taken in by those eyes again. He squeezed Lance’s hands gently in his own.

 

“Of course. Now go talk to your family!”

 

Lance grinned, planting a quick peck on Keith’s head before rushing back over to the laptop. And then Keith was hurrying from the room, sprinting down the hallways to get to Red’s hangar.

 

He grabbed his helmet so he could communicate with Lance, then hastily flew Red towards the satellite Pidge had recreated, amplifying the signal after getting everything into position.

 

“Alright Lance,” he said over the coms, “you’re good to go.”

 

He could sense the signal of the code being transmitted back to Earth through his lion, and let himself relax into his seat knowing that it had worked, and that Lance was currently communicating with his family!

 

He felt Red humming in the back of his mind, congratulating him.

 

 _You did well,_ she cooed, and Keith could sense her pride.

 

“I didn’t do much.”

 

_Untrue. Blue can sense his happiness. Senses you as well._

 

“What do you mean?”

 

She didn’t humour him with a reply, which was fine, since Keith had an idea of what she referring to anyways. He just hadn’t been truly willing to accept it.

 

But as he sat there feeling the low vibrations of the signals pass through the satellite and Red, signifying Lance’s conversation with his loved ones, Keith let himself splurge.

 

He was part of the reason Lance was happy.

 

Hell, maybe even more than part.

 

Lance was definitely the root cause behind _his_ happiness, and Keith felt himself smile as he thought about how thrilled Lance was going to be that this actually worked.

 

He wasn’t in any rush though, and was perfectly content to sit up in his lion for as long as Lance needed, and as long as the others needed, once he had an opportunity to let them know.

 

Because they were his family, and though he had no real connections back on Earth, he would do anything for the people in the castle below him.

 

So he sat, listening to the sound of Lance’s fidgeting, knowing that each tap was a letter, forming a word, part of a sentence, outlining a message that his family would understand.

 

That _he_ had been able to understand.

 

And though Keith didn’t have much of way with words, and had struggled to convey his feelings verbally, he now had something that he and Lance could call their own.

 

Something he had, for so long, passed off as a nervous habit.

 

Something that had brought them closer than any amount of talking ever could.

 

Something that was currently in use now, connecting them to a planet thousands of lightyears away, allowing Lance to let his family know that he was ok.

 

They were connected by code.

 

And though this was a step in the right direction, Lance had made a promise, and Keith would do everything in his power to ensure he kept it.

 

**_I will come back._ **

 

_And you will. I’ll find a way._

 

_We’ll find a way._

 

_Together._

 

Keith wasn’t sure what the future held. He knew that it changed; shifted and morphed depending on the actions of the present. And though he had little control over how much would come to pass, and knew not the inner workings of the universe and fate and the hundreds of thousands of different paths there were to take, he knew that as long as he had his family with him, everything would be alright.

 

So long as Lance was at his side, he would fight to change the future for the better.

 

And as he sat there thinking of the boy with the blue eyes, who loved the colour grey because it reminded him of home, who fought so hard to keep his team happy, and had endured the burdens of a hundred different futures, Keith let his finger tap softly against the edge of his seat, making a promise of his own that he had every intention of fulfilling:

 

**_< You’ll see them again.>_ **

 

**_< I’ll take you back home.>_ **

 

* * *

****

 

Keith wasn’t sure how long he was out in Red amplifying the satellite signal as the others communicated with their families; all he knew was that he was exhausted by the time he was finally able to return to the ship, and went willingly into Lance’s outstretched arms upon re-entering the room.

 

Lance must have gone to retrieve Pidge and Hunk after he had finished talking with his family, because they were both there, along with Allura and Shiro; all teary eyed but beaming.

 

They all turned upon hearing Keith enter the room, but his view of them was cut off as he let his head fall into the crook of Lance’s shoulder, sighing deeply as warmth flooded into him.

 

“Hey there baby.”

 

_Again with the budd-oh...wait…_

 

Keith pulled back enough to stare up into Lance’s eyes, which were crinkled in the corners as he smiled down at him.

 

“What did you just call me?”

 

Lance shrugged, rubbing small circles on his back.

 

“Just trying it out. Want me to stop?”

 

Keith shook his head quickly, letting his face fall back into Lance’s chest.

 

“No…” he mumbled softly, and felt Lance chuckle.

 

“Keith,” Hunk said, coming up behind him and Lance. The broke apart enough for him to be able to properly face the yellow paladin. “I just wanted to properly thank you for coming up with this idea.”

 

“Yes, thank you,” Pidge managed to say as well, her voice sounding strained, and Keith wondered if she had been crying. “I didn’t know how much I missed my mom…”

 

Keith wasn’t sure what to say, but with Lance at his side, continuing to draw patterns on his back with his hand, he was able to find his voice and speak.

 

“Guys, I didn’t really do anything. Hunk and Pidge, you were the ones who designed and built the thing, and Lance,” he turned to him. “You were the one who gave me the idea in the first place.”

 

“Still though,” Hunk went on, “thank you.”

 

“But-”

 

Shiro approached him then, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he was known to do, and  smiling knowingly.

 

“Just accept it Keith. You were as much a part of this as anyone.”

 

“Did you get a chance to talk to your family?” Keith asked in order to change the subject. As appreciative as he was of everyone thanking him, he didn’t like being in the spotlight for longer than necessary.

 

Shiro sighed, glancing back at the telegraph and laptop set-up.

 

“I might try later on…”

 

Keith nodded, understanding why Shiro would want to be alone when reaching out to his family. That would be a heavy conversation, and one Shiro would most likely find easier to bare on his own.

 

Keith would still make a point of asking him about it later on though, but would respect his need for privacy for the time being.

 

“Well, I’m just glad it worked,” he said, and felt Lance’s arm tighten around him.

 

“We all are.”

 

Keith smiled warmly up at him, but it quickly turned into a yawn that he failed to stifle. Lance chuckled upon seeing it.

 

“Same,” he huffed contently, and went to collect a few blankets and pillows from the dismantled fort in the center of the room. “I’m drained.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Hunk stretched. “I’ve never felt more exhausted. And that’s saying something.”

 

Pidge was nodding mutely beside them, and Lance reached out to ruffle her hair affectionately.

 

“Try and get some rest.”

 

“I’ll try my best,” she responded, eyes red and tired, but she was smiling, and shuffled out of the room behind Hunk.

 

Allura, who had been relatively silent throughout everything, suddenly appeared at Shiro’s side, placing a hand on his Galra tech arm.

 

“I’ll be here, if you need support for contacting your family,” she spoke softly, and Keith took that as his cue to leave, pulling Lance gently along behind him.

 

“Thank you,” he heard Shiro answer, and then the door was sliding shut behind them and he and Lance made their way back to their rooms.

 

Lance let his armful of blankets fall onto his bed once they reached his chambers, and tossed the pillows up near the headboard haphazardly, not bothering to remake it as he crawled in. He patted the area next to him once he was settled, and Keith gratefully nestled in next to him.

 

He hadn’t really wanted to sleep in his own bed anyways, much less by himself.

 

Lance wrapped his arms around him after adjusting the blanket, then settled his head down on the pillow to gaze at Keith fondly.

 

“So,” Keith whispered, “how was talking to your family?”

 

“Amazing. And really emotional, and,” he paused turning his head to stare up at the ceiling with a small frown. “And actually really hard. There was so much to explain, and without telling them about Voltron, I’m not sure if they really understand that I’m in space, or why I haven’t contacted them sooner.” He sighed, bringing his arm up to tuck beneath his head. “But they know I’m alive, so that’s all that really matters.”

 

“What about Pidge and Hunk?”

 

“Apparently Hunk’s mom was the one who set everything up. Our parents both knew each other via Hunk and I, so after getting my message, they contacted her right away. And I think Pidge’s mom was reached with a phone call.”

 

Keith hummed, letting his head rest on Lance’s chest.

 

But then Lance was sitting up abruptly, and his head fell heavily to the mattress with a soft thud.

 

“Keith! What about you!?” he exclaimed, worry colouring his voice. “You need to send a message to your loved ones!”

 

Keith sighed, sitting up and resting a hand over Lance’s chest, right above his heart. He let it sit there for a moment, feeling it rise and fall beneath his palm, and then smiled coyly.

 

“Alright, I will.”

 

He lifted his pointer finger, and began tapping out a message in Morse. It took him a while to do, but Lance was patient, his smile growing wider as realized what Keith was doing.

 

.... . .-.. .-.. --- .-.-.- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- / ..-. --- .-. / -. --- - / - .-. -.-- .. -. --. / - --- / .-. . .- -.-. .... / --- ..- - / - --- / -.-- --- ..- / ... --- --- -. . .-. .-.-.- / .. / .-- .- ... / .-.. --- ... - / .. -. / ... .--. .- -.-. . --..-- / .- -. -.. / --- -. .-.. -.-- / .-. . -.-. . -. - .-.. -.-- / ..-. --- ..- -. -.. / -- -.-- / .-- .- -.-- / .... --- -- . .-.-.- / .. / .- -- / .... . .-. . / -. --- .-- / .- -.-. - ..- .- .-.. .-.. -.-- .-.-.- / ... .. - - .. -. --. / .-. .. --. .... - / -... . ... .. -.. . / .... .. -- .-.-.-

 

**_< Hello. Sorry for not trying to reach out to you sooner. I was lost in space, and only recently found my way home. I am here now actually. Sitting right beside him. >_ **

 

Lance’s eyes were shining as Keith finished, and he gently took Keith’s hand in his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing his fingers lightly, before pulling him back down on the bed and wrapping him up in his arms.

 

Keith felt Lance’s lips press a kiss onto the top of his head, and then a series of responding taps were felt along his back.

 

**_Do you really feel that way?_ **

 

**_< I think so, yeah.>_ **

 

**_Same._ **

 

Keith chuckled, nuzzling his face into Lance’s neck and smiling as he pressed a quick kiss there.

 

**_I’m looking forward to a future with you Keith._ **

 

**_< Same.>_ **

 

He felt Lance’s chest rise and fall as he laughed at his reply, the word quickly becoming one of Keith’s favourites. And then Lance sighed deeply, his breath rustling Keith’s hair and tickling his neck; the taps on his back growing faint.

 

**_Goodnight Keith. Sweet dreams._ **

 

And as Keith let his eyes fall shut, caving in to his exhaustion, he thought about all the nights to come where he could sleep next to Lance. All the days they would now share, fighting for their future, ensuring they would make it back to Earth eventually. He thought about Lance’s promise, and then his own, and knew that from that moment on that getting Lance back to his family would be his top priority after the war was finished.

 

He didn’t know when that would happen, or even _if_ , but the future was of little concern to him in that moment.

 

He felt himself begin to drift off, fingers moving lethargically as they brushed across Lance’s soft skin, tapping out one final message in the code that had brought them together before falling asleep.

 

**_< You will go back.>_ **

 

**_< I promise.>_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW  
> wow so I wasn't expecting this fic to get as long as it did, but I have this terrible habit of not writing drafts and just going with the flow. And apparently this story had a long flow. RIP.
> 
> I know it ends sort of openly, and there may be a sequel in the future if there's enough interest and if I have the time (time is fake), but let me know.  
> I love getting feedback of all kinds, so feel free to contact me here or on [my Tumblr](https://vulpes--vulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> Also big thank you to [goddessemily](http://goddessemily.tumblr.com/)  
> for editing this!
> 
> \- .... .- -. -.- ... / ..-. --- .-. / .-. . .- -.. .. -. --.
> 
> EDIT: Please do not repost the artwork done by Sianobis (a per request by the artist) :)


End file.
